White as Night
by NootalyaSafari
Summary: Seanix Featherworthy, a white peacock, is the newest member of the ZPD. Everything is fine, but suddenly linked murders appear around the city. With a criminal raven and Officer Delgado at his side, Seanix has to figure out what is going on and fast. But what happens when a figure from his past he once loved is guilty? Warning: Death/Blood and happy endings. Read and Review :D
1. Prologue

**_White As Night_**

* * *

 ** _Prologue_**

* * *

Mayor Bisonhorn sat at his desk, examining the paper. _Aviary Inclusion Act_ read the paper. The city council, the news stations, and the press surrounded him, catching his every move on camera.

Several years ago, when Bisonhorn was running for mayor, population of all different kinds of birds had been found about 375 miles from Zootopia, almost as evolved as mammals. Mayor Bisonhorn vividly remembered the public exploding with different reactions to the birds. Some of the animals felt sympathy for the birds, while other demanded that bison mayor turn them away. Feralbook, Tweeter, and Impalagram were flooded with different animals opnions on the birds.

Now, years after finding the birds, he was about to sign a bill allowing the feathered animals to become 'official' members of Zootopia. 'Official' meant they could have all the jobs of the mammals, give them the ability to cast a vote, and have all the perks that the mammals have.

Bisonhorn once again swept his gaze over the paper once more. A blank line at the bottom awaited his signature. He looked at the camera with a News5 logo on it,

"On this day," He said, his regal, strong voice echoing in the room, "We shall allow Avian animals to live in peace with the mammals of Zootopia. Today, we make history!"

He signed the bottom of the paper.

* * *

 _ **25 years later**_

"Ok everybody. As you know, today is Bring Your Parent To School day." Mrs. Henspeck said, while writing a 'Welcome Parents' on the white board.

Seanix, the tiny white peachick, was squirming happily in his seat. His father was sitting to the side of the room with the rest of his parents, and whenever Seanix looked over at him, he would smile and wave at him.

"Who would like to go first?" The hen clucked, and smiled as several of the first graders raised the paws, hooves, and feathers in the air. "How about you, Seanix?" She pointed at the peachick, whose feathers were waving in the air.

The chick beamed. Leaping from his seat, he ran over to his dad, and dragging him to the front of the classroom.

"Now, how about you introduce yourself and your parent?" His teacher suggested.

"Hi everybody! I'm Seanix, and this is my dad! He is a ... um.." Seanix hesitated. What did his father do at work?

"Well, everyone," His father answered, "My name is Kevin Featherworthy. I am a pharmacist. I help people get medicine when they are sick." His father answered. A small brown wolf in the back raised his paw. His father pointed at him.

"Do you work at a doctor'th offithe?" He asked, his lisp showing.

"I work at a hospital. Whenever someone is sick or needs medicine, they will come to the hospital and talk to me, so they can get medicine to make them feel better."

"Wait a minute!" A young moose calf called out, "If Seanix is a white peacock, and Mr. Featherworthy is a blue and green peacock, why is Seanix white?"

"Oh my gosh you can't just ask peacocks why there are white!" A tiger cub growled from the side.

"I may be blue and green," His father answered, "But Seanix's mother is a white peahen. So, Seanix is white."

The kids continued to ask and Seanix's father answer their questions, even spreading his tail feathers when the kids demanding to see his tail feathers. Evantually the other parents went, but Seanix thought his dad was the best.

* * *

As Seanix was riding home in his car seat, he barraged his father with questions about what he could be when he grew up.

"Seanix..look. There are a lot of things you can be. You have a whole bunch of time to think about it."

"What about a conductor for the train! That would be fun." Seanix clucked, looking out the window and seeing the train station.

"That would be pretty cool, bud." His father answered.

"Dad..What if I want to be a police officer?" Seanix asked, while viciously pitting two action figures in a fight.

Hearing this, his father almost stopped the car. Kevin looked back at his son;

"That's going to be a hard thing to go after. They just hire big strong animals, like lions and tigers. Big carnivores like that."

"Are you sure?" Seanix asked, looking up from his toys, "I heard that they have a police academy. What if I go. Will they hire me?"

"Maybe... But that will be extremely hard, Seanix. I have a buddy who went there, and it was really tough. They wake you up before the sun is the sky. You train for crazy amounts of time. I also heard the food wasn't too good."

"Oh.." Seanix looked out the window.

"Ok buddy. We are almost home! I think Mom is cooking something special for dinner!" His father smiled.

"Yay!" Seanix's mood instantly brightened, and as they pulled up to the apartment complex, he leapt out of the car and ran into the building, his father following soon after.

* * *

Seanix looked out his bedroom window, his tail feathers flowing out behind him. His mother walked into his bedroom.

"Hello Seanix! How was Bring Your Parent To School day?"

"It was great, Mom!" Seanix turned and smiled. "But I don't know what I want to be when I grow up. I want to be a police officer, but Dad said it would be hard."

His mother sat him on her lap, her feathered face soft,

"Your father is right. Being a police officer is hard. But you know what?"

"What?" Seanix asked, twitching his tail feathers excitedly.

"If you want to be a police officer, go ahead. I will be here for you. And so will the cookies I have in the oven for you."

"You're making cookies? Yay!" Seanix leapt off of his mother's lap, and dashed to the kitchen, eagerly looking at the oven and smelling the cookies.

* * *

 **A few weeks later**

Seanix was playing with his action toys in his room when suddenly his mother walked in. Seanix turned around, and instantly he knew something was wrong.

"Seanix, baby, we need to talk." He was placed on his mothers lap.

"What's wrong, Mommy? Where's Dad?"

"Your father..well." His mother drew a shaky breath, "He was in a car accident. He's in the hospital. Get on some shoes; we are going to see him in a few minutes."

"What.." Seanix began to panic, and his sapphire blue eyes widened.

"I got a call a few minutes ago. A car hit.." His mother began to break into sobs, and held Seanix close to her. Seanix began to hug his mother, his mind racing.

As Seanix and his mother entered the hospital room; the tiny white peachick froze in his tracks. His father was bruised and had bandages wrapped across his right shoulder and wing. The heart rate monitor beeped in regular intervals, and two deer nurses were off to the side, running tests on some of his blood.

His mother gasped, covering her beak with her wings. She hurried to her husbands side, Seanix slowly following behind.

"Kevin.." His mother breathed, holding his wing in hers.

He must've heard her or felt her wing, because his father blinked open his jade green eyes.

"Sweetie.." He breathed. The two does turned and began to adjust blood bag above him and left to leave the family in peace.

"Kevin..I'm.." His mother broke down into sobs again, clutching the wing that wasn't broken. Seanix crawled onto his father's lap, looking at him with horror and sadness in his deep blue eyes.

"Sea..Seanix. If you want to be a... police officer. Go ahead." His father smiled. "Now..Can I have some private time with Mommy?"

He nodded, and left the room. Seanix hopped onto a chair, and pulled out his action toys. A young snow leopard nurse walked up to him,

"Would you like something to drink or eat sweetheart?" She asked, her tail swishing underneath her nurse coat and pants.

"Yeah..Water.." He frowned. The nurse left and Seanix stared at his action toys. Even though he brought his toys, he felt no need, or want, to play.

Seanix looked back towards the door that his father was in. Was he going to die? His vision became blurry. No..He couldn't cry. He had to be strong.

Just as the nurse returned with his water and some cheese and crackers, a wail came from the room. Seanix leapt from his chair in surprise. A zebra doctor ran into the room, three nurses following him. Seanix looked around in confusion,

"What's going on?! Is Daddy OK?!" He cried, trying to look in the room. Then the door opened and his mother slowly walked out, sobbing into a handkerchief.

"Seanix.." His mother breathed, "Seanix..we need to go shopping..find you some," his mother sobbed, "black clothes.."

* * *

 **A few days later**

Seanix looked around. The pews were filled with different animals, most of them relatives or friends. And in front of the peachick was the dreaded coffin. As he and his mother walked down the aisle to the front row, he glanced at the wreathes and flowers accompanying the coffin. There were many blue, green and white flowers around the coffin itself.

His mother walked up to the coffin, and Seanix sat down in a seat on the front row. He didn't want to see his dad- he was convinced he would cry the moment he laid eyes on him. Seanix looked at his mother, who was standing by his Aunt Felicia and Grandma Dorothy.

As Seanix pulled out his two action figures, his deep blue eyes narrowed. He remembered his mothers words. His father was killed by a car accident, when another car T-Boned his. And, thanks to eavesdropping skills, he learned the driver was drunk. There were about six animals in the car. The driver was killed, but the others were severely injured. They didn't die.

 _{I have to become a police officer.}_ Seanix looked at one of his toys. _{If I become a police officer, I can bring people like this to justice._ _}_

With that, Seanix stood, dusted off his black coat, and walked over to his family. It wouldn't do him any good if he went through this by himself.


	2. Seanix's Birthday

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Seanix! Happy Birthday to you!" Seanix's mother, Ellen, sang happily as she brought 3 big, ice-cream cupcakes to Seanix.

"You didn't have to Mom.." The white peacock smiled, examining the blue cupcakes with vanilla ice-cream centers.

"Yes I did! It's your 20th birthday, and I insist you have the best birthday of your life today. Ooh! That reminds me! I need to get the presents!"

Seanix's beak creased into a smile as his mother dashed into another room to get the hidden presents. Ever since his father died when he was 7 years old, Ellen had insisted on giving Seanix the best birthday parties ever, even if it meant scaring him out of his feathers at his thirteenth birthday surprise party.

His mother soon returned with four birthday presents stuffed under her winds. Seanix smiled as she handed him one of the gifts.

"Go on! Open the present!" His mother said, turning on the camera.

Seanix laughed, and began to unwrap the present. He saw a white box and smiled,

"Did you get me clothes, Mom?!" He laughed and opened the box.

A large, black backpack occupied the box. When he pulled the backpack out, he smiled. It was large enough to hold college textbooks, but it was still comfortable and he thanked his mother, who was taking pictures left and right.

His mother handed him his second gift, clicking the camera and beaming. As Seanix opened the wrapping paper, he laughed. The Ipawd logo was on a pure white box, and when he opened it, he beamed. A red Ipawd stared back up at him, it's sleek back screen blank. It had light blue headphones and a white charger with it.

"I remember you wanted this from the mall, so I got it in secret." His mother smiled and snapped the camera, and Seanix smiled as he looked at some of the default songs on the Ipawd: Hello by Akita, Try Everything by Gazelle, Roar by Kitty Purry, Shake It Off by Taylor Serval and several more.

"Now, open this one!" She gave him the third box. Seanix smiled at his mother, his tail feather twitching happily;

"You didn't have to get me all these pr-"

"Nonsense! Open the box!" Ellen shushed him from behind the present. Seanix chuckled and unwrapped the present. When he saw the black star on the yellow background, he gasped.

"The entire cast album for Hyena!" He smiled. The smash broadway show about Alexander Hyena was Seanix's favorite thing to listen to. "Thank you so much, Mom! I don't know how to thank you." He hugged his mother, and she smiled, hugging him back.

"But we still have one more present. I think you will like this one the most." She handed him a sheet of paper. Seanix, slightly confused, read the paper, and his eyes must've been deceiving him.

 _Seanix T. Featherworthy,_

 _We have read your application, and after much consideration, we have decided to enroll you in Zootopia Police Academy. Congratulations. The Academy begins on August 15. Please bring plenty of clothes, as well as your Academy trainee uniform that came with this letter._

There was more writing, but he stopped reading right there. Seanix's beak must have hit the floor, because his mother laughed and snapped several pictures.

"I sent in your application two months ago, and this arrived last month. I just saved it until your birthday." His mother smiled.

"Mom..I..I can't believe it..." His vision began to blur with tears, and his mother hugged him tightly.

"Your academy thing begins on August 15. That's in about 2 weeks. You should start deciding what you want to take."

"Mom..That's..I don't know what to say. Other than you're the best mom ever!" Seanix beamed at his mother and hugged her.

"Wait! One more thing!" His mother handed him a pair of keys. He looked at her in confusion,

"Aren't these.." Then the realization hit him. His eyes widened and he ran out of the apartment, his mother following with the camera.

Seanix arrived in the garage of the apartment, and gasped. A shiny, blue BMW awaited him. He looked from his mother to the car.

"Are you serious?!" He squawked. His mother laughed and videoed his reaction. He ran over to the car and hopped in. The cool, leather seats were snug against his tail feathers. His mother sat in the passenger seat. Seanix couldn't stop touching the leather seats, the nice controls and smooth steering wheel.

"How about you press that button there?" His mother pointed to a prominent-looking button. Seanix glanced his mother, and presssed it. Suddenly the roof began to recline and disappear.

"A BMV Convertible?! Are you kidding me! Oh my gosh.." He smiled and began crying tears of joy.

"This is so going on Feralbook!" His mother smiled from behind a camera. Seanix put the keys into the car and started the ignition. The car rumbled to life, and his smiled,

"Go on! Drive it around." She smiled. Seanix beamed.

As he drove the car, he felt the wind in his feathers and he laughed. Seanix accelerated slightly, and with the roof down he felt his feathers flying. If he didn't have his seatbelt on, he would probably fly out of the car. Not that that would be bad. It feels so good, the wind in his feathers and his mother recording in the passenger seat.

Can things get any better?

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

Seanix's car flew down the road, his suitcase behind him in his back seat. He was leaving for police academy, and he needed to be there by 3 pm. Seanix was wearing his trainee uniform, which had been tailored just to his measurements.

Once he arrived, he parked his car in the car garage, and he walked to the registration desk. A female panda was writing something behind a desk, and looked up at him.

"Hello. I am Seanix Featherworthy. I am here to start my training at Zootopia Police Academy." He said, carrying his bag behind him and his backpack on his back.

"Oh yes." The Panda, Mrs. Bamboo, said, "You are our first bird."

"R-Really?" He asked. _{Pressure is on..}_ He thought.

"Oh yeah. They are eager to see how you will do. Here is the key to your dorm. You are sharing a dorm with a lion." She handed him a key. Seanix nodded a thanks, and headed to his room; 2B.

He opened the door and smiled. A lion with a large, black mane was laying on the top bunk, playing on his Iphone.

"I get top bunk." He growled to Seanix. "Like it or not, featherboy."

"Ok, ok." He breathed as he unpacked and got ready for tomorrow.

During the last two weeks, Seanix has been preparing himself for the Police Academy. He has been running two times a day, once in the morning and once in the evening. He did push-ups, pull-ups and even got himself a dummy to practice throwing punches.

Hopefully the preparations would help him for what was ahead.


	3. Academy Training

Seanix was awoken by a blaring alarm clock. _{Lord, what time is it?}_ He groaned as he sat up and hit his head on the bunk above him.

"Hey! Watch it featherbrain!" The lion above him, who apparently felt him hit his head, growled and hopped out of his bunk and put some deodorant on. Seanix crawled out of bed and looked at the lion, whose mane was scruffy, but he was trying to comb it down. He then looked for his trainee uniform. Then he remembered. He had placed in on the head of his bed. Seanix reached for the uniform and began getting ready.

As Seanix and his lion roommate left their room a few minutes later, Mrs. Bamboo looked at the two.

"First lesson is outside. Lesson starts in 5 minutes." She pointed to the door. Seanix walked out of the door, and saw the circle of animals. Big animals. Rhinos, bears, wolves and even an elephant.

Seanix looked around, and joined them. A polar bear instructor look at him,

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Seanix. Seanix Featherworthy." He replied, standing next to a brown and white wolf. The wolf looked at him, scoffed, and turned back to the polar bear instructor.

"Oh yeah, you are our first bird. Good luck." She said.

"Now! Listen, cadets! Zootopia is home to 12 different ecosytems in it's city limits. Sahara Square, Tundratown, Rainforest District, just to name a few! Each ecosystem has different and unique challenges! And you need to master each of them before you hit the streets. Or guess what?" She glared at Seanix,

"You'll be dead!" She said loudly.

Seanix's eyes widened. He felt his tail feathers twitching.

"Follow me, cadets!" The instructor growled.

Seanix and the other trainees followed her, and he saw a large sandbox, with giant fans on one end and what looked like springboards on the other end.

"Scorching Sandstorms!" The instructor yelled. "If you are buried by the sand, then you are DEAD!" She roared. "Now take your places!"

Seanix positioned himself on one of the springboards, and looked ahead of him. It couldn't be to hard. Right? It was only about 250 feet.

"Go!" The instructor turned on the heavy fans.

Seanix leapt into action. Sand flew into his face. He squawked in surprise, and turned his head back. He glanced at his white tail feathers. _{That's it..}_ Seanix spread his tail feathers and used them as a make-shift shield. Then, walking backwards, he began to make his way towards the end. Then Seanix made it to the fans, and leapt over them, nodding to the instructor.

"Great job, Mr. Featherworthy. Impressive idea, using your plumage as a shield." She smiled. Slowly, one by one, the other animals made it to the end, with only a few animals who 'died' along the way.

"OK! Follow me and we will go to Tundratown!"

* * *

Seanix stared in horror at the frigid wall of ice ahead of him. The race hadn't even started, and he was already freezing. _{I will freeze to death if I touch that water..}_

Then suddenly the race was on, and Seanix hesitated slightly before running towards the wall. He took a massive leap, and landed about half way up the wall. his left foot on a foot hold and his right hand on a foothold.

Trying not to panic, Seanix dug his right talons into the ice, and tried to use that way to climb the wall. Seanix tried to keep his balance, but suddenly his left foot slipped. Fear overcoming his mind as he fell, Seanix grabbed the nearest foothold. Barely saving himself from falling in the frigid cold water, Seanix had to lift his tail feathers just so they wouldn't touch the water. Seanix then began to climb using his talons to hold himself in place.

Just as Seanix made it to the top, his right foot must've slipped again. Seanix growled under his breath, and tried to climb over the top of the ice. But as he held on, he felt a tugging on his foot. Looking over his shoulder and gasping. A wolf was holding onto his leg as a hold, and was using him to climb to the top. _{No..!}_ He thought, trying to use his hands to grip the top of the wall, and use his left talons to dig into the ice.

As Seanix tried to accommodate the wolf using him as a steady hold, he began to slip. Suddenly the wolf got close to the top, and launched off of him, throwing off Seanix's balance and causing the peacock to fall again. But this time, the white peacock couldn't reach for any more holds, and fell into the frigid water. Freezing liquid flooded his every senses, and Seanix desperately flailed his wings, trying to find a way to the surface.

Evantually Seanix found the surface of the water, and gasped for air, only to have his lungs met with freezing cold, stinging air. He crawled out of the water and shivered in place.

"FREEZING COLD WATER! YOU'RE DEAD, FEATHERWORTHY!" The instructor yelled. Seanix winced at the words.

"Come with me." She said.

Seanix nodded, following the polar bear instructor. She pointed to a pile of blankets on the opposite side of the wall. Seanix took the hint, and began to wrap himself in a fuzzy blue blanket, drying himself off. Seanix waited, shivering, for the rest of the animals- and that stupid, cheating wolf- to finish the wall climb.

* * *

Seanix trudged back to his room. After the Ice Wall fiasco, the instructor had given the cadets a lecture on the importance of teamwork and using your differences to your advantages.

Seanix had scoffed as the instructor had given a lesson on teamwork, remembering how the wolf had pushed him off the wall just so he could get over the wall first.

As the peacock changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed, he wrapped the covers tightly around him. He feathers were still damp. Seanix doubted he would be able to fly properly tomorrow. Hopefully he wouldn't need to.

Seanix shivered as he fell asleep.

* * *

"Rainforest District!" The Instructor yelled as Seanix looked at the monkey bars ahead of him.

"Falls greater than a thousand feet!"

Seanix looked below him. About 10 feet below, muddy water waited below for him. The instructor blew her whistle, and the animals began crossing the slippery monkey bars.

Seanix gasped at how slippery the handle bars were. He had to completely wrap his feathery fingers around the bars just to get a good grip on the bars. Seanix then began to make quick progress on the monkey bars, crossing at an amazing rate, surprising even the polar bear instructor. He almost slipped about three times, but had recovered. Seanix grinned as he crossed the last three bars and was the first to finish.

The instructor smiled at him,

"Good work, Mr. Featherworthy. Prepare those hollow bones of yours for the next challenge." She said, watching as the other cadets finished.

Seanix frowned at her warning. What was the next challenge?

* * *

"Eeeeenormous criminals!" Seanix stared in surprise and horror at the giant rhino at the other corner of the ring. How in Zootopia's name was he supposed to fight this monster of a rhino?!

A bell rang the rhino lowered his head, charging at the peacock in front of him. Seanix, thinking quickly, leapt out of the way and throwing a punch to the side of his neck, and immediately regretted that decision. This creature's skin must be made out of metal!

The rhino turned and glared at Seanix. Seanix's blue eyes widened and he gulped at the hulk of a rhino towering over him. The rhino landed a punch to Seanix's stomach, snapping him out of his trance and knocking him to the ground. Seanix gasped for air, wincing and rolling over on his stomach. The rhino paused, figuring that the fight was over.

The instructor looked at Seanix, ready to call him dead, but the peacock got up and slipped between the rhino's legs, coming up behind him and landing a solid kick to his back, knocking him on his stomach.

Seanix then jumped onto the rhino's back, one foot on his back and one on his head. With the rhino pinned under his talons and a grin spreading on his beak, he looked triumphantly at the instructor, who nodded at him.

"Good job, Featherworthy." She wrote something on a clipboard. Then she looked at the line behind her and yelled,

"Next!"


	4. Graduation

_**Many months later**_

Seanix examined himself in the mirror. Today was graduation day, and he wanted to look his finest. After spending several months in the Police Academy going through intense training, he had passed with flying colors. Would he get an award? _{Hopefully..}_

After mastering Rainforest District, Tundratown, and Sahara Square, Seanix and the rest of his fellow cadets were tested on some of the other districts- Savannah Central, Canal District, The Burrows, and even Central Zootopia. Seanix, with a few 'deaths' along the way, had mastered them all, his least favorite probably being the Canal District, the home to many seals, sea lions, and other aquatic mammals. Seanix grimaced at the horrible memory. He was _not_ cut out for swimming. _  
_

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Seanix looked over himself one last time in the mirror. The Graduation would start in about 2 and a half hours, and he needed to be there 30 minutes early. They'd already had rehearsals, which went well. Seanix even heard that Mayor Lionheart himself would be presiding over the graduation. His tail feathers fluttered in excitement.

"Hey! Feathers!" Seanix's lion roommate, Leonard Roarman, growled from outside, "When you're done preening in there, I would love to use the bathroom."

Seanix rolled his sapphire blue eyes. Since Seanix was the smallest of the cadets, he was often subject to being picked on by some of the bigger animals. He didn't mind the banter, and sometimes he had insults and comebacks to match their words. Most of the animals came to respect the white peacock, but some animals had their ways.

As Seanix proudly strutted out of the bathroom in his brand new police uniform, which had been tailored to his exact measurements, he grabbed his bags and walked down to the front desk. Seanix looked at the panda secretary, Mrs. Bamboo, and asked,

"Where do I put my bags?" He asked.

"Just put them over there, sweetie. The staff will transport them to graduation. They will be there when you arrive." She nodded to where some suitcases and backpacks were laying near the benches.

Seanix placed his bags there and nodded a goodbye to Mrs. Bamboo. _{She is probably the nicest one here..}_ He thought to himself, and chuckled.

The peacock walked outside and saw the bus waiting outside. This bus would take him and his bags, as well as the other cadets who passed the course, to graduation. Seanix boarded the bus and sat in an empty seat. Some of the other animals were already on the bus, playing on their Iphones or getting last minute preparations for the graduation.

Seanix pulled out his Iphone, and stared at his screen. He had a missed call from his mother, and another missed call from his best friend, David Elkshire.

He called his mother, and held it up to his head. The phone rang several times, but to Seanix's dismay, she never picked up. As he was about to call his friend, David, his mother texted.

 _Mom:_ _Sorry I couldn't pick up! I'm with your friend and we are driving to your graduation! :)_

To Mom: That's great! I'm pretty excited for it.

Seanix smiled as he sent the text. Of course, his mother would be at the graduation. And he best friend, David, would be there too. Seanix then plugged in his headphones to the new Ipawd his mother caught him, and listened to some music he had bought before he arrived at the Academy.

* * *

As the bus arrived at the beautiful graduation field, Seanix grabbed his hat and looked eagerly for his mother and David. There was quite an audience, with many animals sitting in different places. He saw his mother in the front, her feathers preened, shining in the sunlight. David Elkshire sat next to her, his antlers starting to sprout from his head.

As the cadets and the instructor left the bus and marched to the front of the ceremony, in front of the stage. Seanix was in the second row of the police cadets. He tried to grab his tail feathers and keep them under control, so that the rhino behind him didn't trample all over his featehrs.

Suddenly the instructor called,

"TEN HUT!" Seanix stood to attention, his hat tucked firmly under his right wing.

Seanix stood to attention as Mayor Lionheart walked on stage. A smile crossed his beak.

"As Mayor of Zootopia, I have had the honor of signing the Aviary Inclusion Act. I knew that many birds, from the smallest sparrow, to the largest ostrich, would join the already diverse. That many new job opportunities and experiences awaited Zootopia. And now, we have, standing right in front of me-"

Mayor Lionheart stared at Seanix, a smile creasing his muzzle, and continued,

"-the first Avian graduate of Zootopia Police Academy. Shall we start with the ceremony? Valedictorian of his class, Zootopia's first bird graduate, may I present, Seanix T. Featherworthy!"

Seanix beamed as the lion called his name. The crowd erupted behind him, cheering and clapping. Seanix strutted towards the stage, entering from the right side and ascending towards the lion.

As Seanix arrived to the center of the stage, Assissant Mayor Panthley nodded to him, attaching his badge and patting him on the shoulder,

"Great job, Seanix." The black panther smiled at him.

"I promise I won't let you down, sir." Seanix smiled.

"It is my honor to assign you, Mr. Seanix Featherworthy to, the very heart of Zootopia, Presinct 1, city center. Congratulations."

The crowd cheered and Seanix's beak must've hit the floor. He gasped. They were assigning him to the very heart of Zootopia!

Almost in a daze, Seanix then moved to the left side of the stage, and moved back to his place among the ranks.

* * *

As the ceremony finished, Seanix turned and looked for his mother and David. But he didn't have to look far, as a sudden force, possibly named David, knocked into him.

"Seanix! You're a Valedictorian! And you're a police officer! AND you get to work in the center of Zootopia! How lucky are you?!" The elk bleated, slapping him on the back. Seanix gasped as the impact almost knocked him to the ground.

His mother approached, "I want to get a picture of you with Mayor Lionheart!"

Seanix nodded, hopping up on stage and posing with the lion, his tail feathers spread wide.

Mayor Lionheart turned towards him,

"I expect great things from you, Mr. Featherworthy."

"And I won't let you down." Seanix nodded in respect to the Mayor.

Seanix walked over to his mother and David.

"Well," His mother said, "we'd better get you ready for your big move to Zootopia."

* * *

Seanix glided down the highway, David in his passenger seat and _Hyena_ playing on the radio. Both of the boy's bags were cramped in the back seats and the trunk of the BMV Convertible.

Because the only acceptable apartments were way out of Seanix's budget, David had suggested the idea that they both move to Zootopia and share an apartment, dividing the bills amongst themselves, and sharing the enjoyment of living in the big city.

Seanix looked around. His apartment complex would be around here somewhere.

"There it is." David said, pointing a hoof towards two large red buildings with an blue awning in the front.

Seanix turned into the parking lot. He looked at the two buildings. One was around 2 stories tall, and the other was much taller, probably the apartment itself.

As the peacock and the elk began to grab their bags and backpacks, a wolf walked out of the smaller building, a clipboard in his paws.

"Hello! I am Mr. Lupe." He said, a grin on his muzzle, "Are you Ellen Featherworthy?"

"Umm, no." Seanix said, looking towards the clipboard, "Ellen Featherworthy is my mother. I am Seanix Featherworthy and that's David Elkshire."

"Oh! Ok. Well, she made a reservation yesterday. You will be living in our luxury suite."

 _{Luxury?! That's going to be expensive..}_ But Seanix kept his cool on the outside.

"I will have some of the assistants pick up your bags and deliver them to your room. Here are your two keys. Please don't lose them." Mr. Lupe said, handing the two boys their room keys. With that, the wolf turned and began walking back to the building, muttering under his breath.

David turned to Seanix, "Well," He stated, "we might as well find our room. The key says 412, so we must be on the fourth floor. Let's go!"

* * *

Seanix opened the door to the apartment, and his blue eyes widened. This room was huge! David pushed past him, gaping at the enormous living room. A large window covered one entire wall, and a beautiful reclining beige sofa with zebra print pillows facing a large flatscreen on the wall. Three modern chairs, two blue and one purple, sat by the couch.

David ran into the room, "I call the biggest bedroom!" He bellowed, galloping through the apartment like a bull in a china shop. Seanix gulped as he looked around. As he wandered around, he found what could be his bedroom. A large bedroom with a patio outside, a small flatscreen on the wall and a bathroom attached. Seanix smiled as he sat on the bed, his tail feathers spread behind him.

Three brisk knocks on the front door snapped Seanix from his trance. As Seanix moved to open the door, David answered it. A zebra and a hippo were at the door, carrying their bags.

"Seanix Featherworthy?" The hippo asked.

"Nah. That's my buddy. I'm David. Those are our bags. Here's a tip. Thank you!" As David took their bags and closed the door, turning to Seanix.

"Bags are here. You should start unpacking. Tomorrow is your first day on the force!" David said excitedly, taking his bag to his room.

"Wait, what about you, David?" Seanix asked, "What are you going to do while I am gone? Did you find a job?" He asked, following the elk.

"Yeah! I found a job at a shipping company. I start tomorrow morning, bright and early."

"Ok.." Seanix said, and began to unpack his suitcase.

David was right. Tomorrow would be a big day. He would finally join the other police officers in making the world a better place.


	5. The Big City

Seanix entered the Zootopia Police Building. He smiled as he looked around; the room was brightly lit, and was two stories high. Seanix beamed as he approached the front desk. A chubby cheetah sat behind the desk, watching the latest Gazelle music video, all while shoving a donut into his mouth.

"Good morning." Seanix said as he placed his two feather hands on the desks.

"Hello, ho- ... OH EM GOODNESS!" Seanix leaned back a little as the cheetah, Officer Clawhauser, gasped at him, "They actually hired a bird! A peacock! I can't believe it! You're making history! I'm Benjamin Clawhauser. You're Seanix, right?" He asked, a flashing a toothy grin.

"Oh..um..Yes, sir, I am Seanix Featherworthy. I'm new here. Where do I start?" Seanix asked, his tail feathers twitching anxiously as he looked a clock on a nearby wall. His shift started in about five minutes. He was not about to be late to his first day on the force.

"Oh, yeah! Of course! Haha! Roll call is down the hall, to the left. First, I need to get your autograph. When you get famous, and I show it off to my friends!" Benjamin gave him a sheet of paper and a pencil. Seanix grinned, and signed the paper. With that, Seanix streaked down the hall, taking the first door to the left.

Seanix's blue eyes widened. All around him, huge animals dominated the room. Seanix slowly proceeded through the room, flinching every time a predator, or even large herbivore, glanced at him.

"Haha! Look at that little bird!" A lion growled teasingly at him. Seanix found a spot in the front row and chuckled.

"He won't last a minute out here." A large rhino laughed a deep, throaty laugh. Seanix smiled nervously. _{How rude..}_

"Don't worry about them, Mr. Featherworthy. You'll do great." Said a voice to the right of Seanix.

Turning around, Seanix looked down and saw none other than Judy Hopps.

"Hello there." He smiled, "You're Judy Hopps, correct?"

"Yup! The one and only!" The bubbly rabbit answered, her eyes bright and ears standing straight up.

"Where is your partner, Nick?" Seanix asked, looking around.

"Oh, he called in sick today. He has the flu, so he won't be here today. But anyway, let's hear about you. Where are you from?" She asked, talking about a million miles an hour.

"Well," Seanix started, "I w-"

"TEN HUT!" A hippo said from the front of the room. Seanix and Judy stood up, along with the rest of the animals.

Some of the larger animals began chanting and calling out, making the tables shake. Suddenly the door opened and a large cape buffalo strode into the room, a clipboard and several files in his hooves.

"That's Chief Bogo.." Judy whispered to the white peacock.

"OK! Sit DOWN!" The buffalo snorted. Seanix sat down while Judy stood up so she could see.

"First item on the list..we have some a new recruit.." Seanix sat up tall, eager to be introduced as the very first bird.

"Ahh..whatever." Chief Bogo said, causing Seanix to frown and glance at Judy.

"Don't worry about it." She said quietly.

"Next on the list. We have 3 murders, supposedly linked to one another. One victim is a moose, and the second victim is a white-tailed deer, and the third victim is a caribou. Two of the murders happened in Downtown Zootopia, the third in Tundratown. All of the victims had an 'X' cut over their chest. City Hall wants us to find the killer immediately, and lock him away."

Seanix glanced over to the map of Zootopia. Pictures of the three murders scenes were on top of the board. Chief Bogo was right. All three of the victims had an X cut right over their hearts.. _{Good grief..}_ Seanix thought. Other than that, it looked like they were killed by a shot to the head. Seanix looked up as Chief Bogo began to hand out jobs.

"Officers Francine, Delgato, and McHorn, you will take the Moose murder in Tundratown." He handed Francine the elephant a case file, with about 4 papers stuffed inside.

"Officers Fangmeyer, Hopps, and Snarlov, you three will take the Caribou murder." Seanix waved goodbye to Judy as she left the room with Officer Fangmeyer and Snarlov.

"Officers Wolfford, Higgins, and Trunkaby will take the White-tailed Deer murder." As the last three animals left the room, Chief Bogo looked at Seanix, who was sitting as straight as a board, a smile on his beak.

"Finally. Our first bird." Seanix nodded respectfully.

"Parking Duty."

* * *

Seanix frowned as he printed out a ticket, lightly placing it behind the windshield wipers. _{This is not what I signed up for..}_ He sighed as he walked back to his police car, looking at the screen for any more parking meter overages.

There were none, luckily, which meant he could spend some time in his car. As he checked his phone for any new texts or calls, a car sped past him. Seanix gasped, about to pursue the car when suddenly another police car chased down the car.

 _{Too late. They beat me to it..}_ Seanix thought. He frowned. A meter popped up on his screen, signaling a meter ran out. As Seanix drove to the location, he thought about Judy. _{I bet she is solving the murder..Here I am, putting tickets in cars.}_ He frowned and stepped out of the police car, typing a ticket in on the machine.

As Seanix placed the ticket on the car, his phone rang from inside his police car. Seanix popped into the car, and looked at the phone. David was calling him.

"Hey David. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm on lunch break. How is it on the police force."

"Don't get me started. Chief Bogo put me on parking duty. I wanted to be on one of the murder cases, but he p-"

"Wait, as in the three deer cases? They haven't solved it yet? Those cases are, like, a week old!" David said over the phone, his mouth seemingly full.

"No, they haven't solved it yet; but they are working on it. And guess what. I met Judy Hopps, the rabbit that solved the Nighthowler case."

"Seriously?! She's so cool! Did you meet that fox? Nick Wilde?" David asked.

"No. He's out sick." Seanix said, checking for any meter overages.

"He's playing hookie!" The elk bellowed from the other side of the line.

"Keep it down, David!" Seanix flinched at his friends loudness, "Shush." He said, trying to rein in his friend.

"Anyway, lunch break is almost over. Gotta go!" David hung up, and Seanix sighed. _{He is so crazy..}_

As Seanix placed the last ticket of the day on a car, he drove back to Headquarters. He parked the car and walked inside. Most of the animals were leaving, and some animals walked in for the night shift. The peacock walked over to Clawhauser,

"Hey. My shift is over. Do I have to sign out?"

"No. Just get your stuff and go." Clawhauser said, beginning to pack his things and go home.

Nodding, Seanix grabbed his things and walked out, approaching his car. Seanix began driving back to his apartment, listening to his _Hyena_ cast album, and parked the car in the parking garage.

Entering the apartment, he saw David lounging on the couch, watching two kangaroo wrestling- punching and kicking each other.

"Why do you watch that?" Seanix asked, watching as one kangaroo punched another in the jaw.

"Because it's entertaining." He grunted as he adjusted the volume.

Seanix walked into his room, and began to get ready for bed.


	6. The Raven

Seanix glanced at himself in the mirror. His feathers were shining in the early morning light. His blue eyes glowed as he walked out the door. David looked at him from the kitchen.

"How early do you need to be there?!" The elk looked at him. "My job shift doesn't start until 8:00."

"Well, it's the police force. I need to be there to help whatever needs to be done." Seanix answered, pecking away at an apple slice

"Yeah, like parking duty." David laughed as he ate his Lucky Chomps.

"Very funny. Ha ha." Seanix rolled his eyes and grabbed his apartment keys. "I'll see you tonight, David."

"See ya, buddy." David nodded and took another bite of his cereal.

Seanix left the apartment, approaching the elevator and waiting. He checked his phone. He had 30 minutes to get to roll call. _{Can't be late..}_ He thought as he entered the elevator. A click behind him made him turn. A large raven approached him, a nasty scar over his left wing and a glare in his dark eyes. A backpack was slung over his shoulders. Seanix held open the elevator

"Good morning." Seanix nodded to his fellow avian.

The raven turned at him and muttered a greeting, glaring up at the peacock. Seanix smiled nervously. A ring from his phone alerted Seanix to the phone in his pocket. Picking it up, he realized his mother had texted him:

Mom: _Hi Baby :D How is my little peachick? How is the big city?_

Seanix replied: _It's pretty great. I love my apartment 3_

Seanix sent the text just as the elevator opened up. The raven turned to him, shooting daggers with his eyes,

"You didn't see me." The raven said in a gruff voice, before racing out of the elevator. Seanix frowned. _{What's got his feathers in a twist?}_ He thought before approaching the parking garage.

As Seanix started up his car and headed towards the police department, his thoughts were on the raven. Seanix wondered if he was sick. _{What if he was on drugs, and I just past up a chance to prove myself to Bogo. Good grief. Some police officer I am..}_ Seanix thought as he drove down the road.

As Seanix parked his car, he walked up to the entrance and jogged up to Clawhauser.

"Heeeyyy!" Clawhauser smiled, "What's up?" He asked, two donuts in his paws and a pepsi drink in the other paw

"Clawhauser, listen. I would like to look up a certain bird. Am I in the system?"

"Uhh.." Clawhauser typed in the computer. "Yeah you are, but roll call starts in like 3 minutes. You might want to get going." He said.

"Okay. Thank you, Clawhauser."

* * *

Seanix, of course, was given parking duty. But he was kept busy, mentally, by the bird he met in the elevator. The minute he was given a break from ticket writing, he ran to his car. Seanix grabbed his computer and typed into the police search system.

 _Raven criminals_

Seanix looked at the results. There was one animal that caught his eye. Talon Smith. A criminal who was supposed to be locked away for 12 years for murder, but was bailed out by his best friends Winston Eagel and Johnathon Crowe paying the large sum. Talon looked just like the raven he met in the elevator. _{So he was a criminal. I should have kept a better eye on him..}_

Seanix frowned. Maybe he should report it to Bogo? _{No. He was just in the same elevator as me. There is nothing to report.}_ Seanix shook the thought from his head, and continued writing tickets.

But Seanix's mind kept nagging him. He kept thinking about how he could have met the murderer, the bird who could have murdered the caribou, moose, and white-tailed deer.

Seanix watched a meter pop up on his screen. It was pretty far across town. He grabbed his ticket machine and drove down to the location. Lemmings Brother Bank. The peacock sighed, a frown creasing his face. This bank wasn't doing too well, but he hid his emotion as he stepped out of the police car and began making the ticket.

"There you go.." Seanix placed the ticket on the windshield, and began walking back to his car.

 _ **Boom!**_

Seanix instinctually ducked as a gunshot rang throughout the block. Seanix gasped as animals all around him began screaming. He smelled something metallic. Blood.

Seanix whipped around and saw the crime scene. A ram lay on the ground, bleeding. Suddenly a hooded figure ran up to the ram, a pocket knife in one hand with a handgun in the other. Suddenly realizing what was going on, Seanix's eyes widened. He ran towards the murderer.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! PUT YOUR PAWS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM!" Seanix screeched, grabbing a taser and aiming straight at the creature. Seanix spread his tail feathers, trying to look bigger and more intimidating. With his other feathered hand, Seanix grabbed his walkie talkie,

"10-78! We have a 10-78 and a 10-32. This is Seanix Featherworthy. I have a hooded figure, with a handgun,. kneeling over a severely injured male ram, whom is supposedly shot. I am at Lemming Brothers Bank. Need assistance immediately!" He yelled. 10-78 meant assistance is needed immediately, and 10-32 meant an animal had a gun and was using it in harmful ways,

"We are sending back-up immediately!" Clawhauser said from the walkie talkie.

The hooded figure scowled and loaded his handgun, aiming at Seanix. Thinking fast, Seanix ducked behind a nearby car, peeking out every 2 seconds. Suddenly more gunshots rang out, and bullets sped past him. Seanix quickly peeked out in front of him and shot his taser in the direction of the figure. He missed.

Growling to himself, Seanix recalled his taser and took careful aim. He shot towards the figure, and would have caught him if he handed jumped to the left. Seanix called back his taser and stood up,

"IF YOU DON'T PUT YOUR PAWS UP NOW I WILL SHOOT!" Seanix yelled as he reached for his handgun as more bullets whizzed past him. Seanix was about to shoot when suddenly three more police cars arrived. The figure hesitated. Taking this opportunity, Seanix grabbed his taser and fired. The figure gasped, his muscles locking up and he fell to the asphalt, twitching slightly.

Chief Bogo and several other officers ran up to the scene. Chief Bogo approached him,

"Good work, Featherworthy. We have our murderer." He said as he grabbed the figure and pulled back his hood.

Seanix wasn't surprised when he saw the dark face of none other than Talon Smith.

"I knew it.." He whispered.

"You knew what, Featherworthy?" Bogo whipped his head towards him, his eyes scanning Seanix's.

"I saw this bird earlier today. He looked suspicious but I didn't take any action at the time. I wish I had now.."

"Don't worry about it." Officer Francine approached, picking up the cuffed raven in her trunk and throwing him in the back seat of the lead police car.

Seanix frowned. Suddenly the News5 crew arrived along with the Ambulance. He looked around as several different animals approached him, microphones and cameras held in his face

"Sir, are you Seanix Featherworthy?" A pig asked

"Who was that animal you arrested?!" A beaver demanded.

"Is this murder connected with the previous three murders in the last few weeks?!" A bobcat asked him.

"Woah, woah!" One at a time!" Seanix backed up. "Ok, you!" He pointed.

"Is this murder connected with the other murders that took place recently?!"

"Well, we believe it is. I advise that many animals be careful now." Seanix nodded to the reporter.

"These last few murders have specifically targeted animals with antlers or horns. What do you have to say to other deer and rams?!" A jaguar demanded.

"Well..um.." Seanix thought, "I advise any deer and sheep travel with a friend, never go anywhere alone." He said.

"That's enough now." Bogo said, interjecting. "Come on, Featherworthy." He said, leading him to a cop car. As Seanix got in the car, he realized Talon was in the back seat, his beak muzzled and his wings cuffed behind his back.

Seanix looked back at him, "We have a lot of questions for you, Mr. Smith." He said, his eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Did you kill the caribou, moose or white-tailed deer?" Chief Bogo asked Talon Smith. Currently Chief Bogo and Seanix were interrogating Talon Smith.

"What is it to you?" Talon snorted at Bogo.

"Because we need to solve this case. And who knows, you might get a lighter sentencing if you tell us what you know." Seanix answered, his tail feathers beginning to spread.

"Whatever.." Talon stared at his feet, his dark eyes narrowed.

"Tell us. Did you have any part in the murder of the caribou or white-tailed deer or the moose?"

"OK! I did kill the caribou. I didn't kill the moose or the deer, are you happy."

"Not just yet." Bogo said, glancing at a paper. "Why did you kill them."

"Someone offered me money if I could kill them. But apparently he hired another wolf to kill the deer and the moose, and they beat me to them." Seanix nodded as he thought about his next question.

"Who is the wolf who killed the other two? Do you know?" He asked

"Howl..something. Howlford? Howlmeyer? I forgot." Talon answered, looking at Seanix.

"Who are you working for?" Bogo asked, glaring at the raven.

"I..." Talon suddenly went quiet, looking at his feet. "I'm not telling."

"Great.." Bogo snorted under his breath. "Come on, Featherworthy. We will ask some more questions tomorrow."


	7. Escape Artists

Seanix walked in the apartment door, his face downcast. Even though his shift was over, he wanted to stay and see what Talon Smith had to say; such as who he was working for, how much he was hired for and where his boss probably worked.

David, who was eating some fruit, looked up. His brown eyes were full of confusion and fear.

"Seanix..? Is it true another animal got murdered today? And you where there?" He asked, his ears pricked forward.

"Yes. Was it on the News?" He asked, closing the door behind him.

" 'On the news' is an understatement." David said, turning the TV to the News. Seanix looked at it. There was a snow leopard and moose on the news, and on another channel there was the interview with Seanix. The News15 channel was showing an amateur video recorded by a bystander.

"Great." Seanix frowned. "Now I am going to be famous as 'The Bird Cop who shot a murderer with a taser'."

"That's so cool! You haven't even been in the police force for a week and you are already famous!"

"I don't even think it's that cool. I haven't even solved the case yet." Seanix fretted as he watched himself be interviewed on screen. Then he turned to David,

"Look. I want you to always be with someone else. That murderer is going after deer like you. He and some other wolf already killed a caribou, moose, white-tailed deer and a ram. Don't go out by yourself." Seanix said, looking his friend in the eye.

"Seanix, I'll be fine. I'm never alone at my job. And anyway, my job is inside so he will have to walk into the building to get at me. Don't worry." David smiled and began to get ready for bed.

Seanix sighed. _{I'm only doing this for your safety. But I hope he is right..}_

* * *

As Seanix walked up to greet Clawhauser the next morning, the cheetah looked at him.

"Chief Bogo wants to see you."

Seanix wasn't too shocked. He nodded and began advancing towards the buffalo's office. As he knocked on the door, he heard a gruff voice,

"Come in."

Seanix gently opened the door and stepped in, sweeping his tail feathers in before closing the door quietly behind him.

"Sit down." He said, looking up from a paper he was reading.

Seanix sat down in front of the cape buffalo. Chief Bogo sighed,

"You said something about seeing Talon Smith yesterday during the arrest. Tell me about that." The large cape buffalo stared down the white peacock.

"Well, it's nothing interesting. It started yesterday morning. I was leaving the apartment to come work, and when I got on the elevator, the raven joined me. He didn't say anything, other than when I offered a friendly greeting. He only muttered something in return. He was wearing a grey hoodie with ripped jeans. When I left the elevator, he turned to me and said 'You didn't see me'. Then he sprinted off before I could say anything else."

"Ok." Chief Bogo said, recording everything. Seanix nodded as Bogo continued, "We are going to ask the raven some more questions before we give him his trial."

Seanix nodded, "May I leave, Chief Bogo? I'm pretty sure I have parking duty.." He whispered the last sentence to himself.

"No. We are going to interrogate him now."

"Now?"

"Now."

Chief Bogo stood up and made his way towards the door. Seanix stood from the chair, following the buffalo to the holding cell.

* * *

" **HE'S WHAT?!"** Chief Bogo bellowed. Seanix gasped as he looked at the hole in the ceiling. The wolf guard explained that while they were switching out the guards that Talon must've escaped.

Seanix walked into the holding cell, staring in disbelief at the hole. How could he have escaped?!

Several of the dogs and wolves were sniffing around the cell, searching for anything that could've aided the raven in his escape.

"Featherworthy!" Chief Bogo called. Seanix looked back at him.

"Yes, Chief Bogo?"

"You can fly, right? You're a bird."

"Well, yes, kind of, bu-"

"Great. Go after him."

Seanix felt his stomach twist. He was supposed to go after that criminal!?

"W-What?! But, Chief, how am I..?!"

"Don't worry. I will send some of the sniffing dogs with you."

* * *

Seanix, instead of putting tickets on cars, was now trekking through Savanna Central, three smelling dogs and a brown bear at his side. The brown bear, Officer Kodiak, was supposed to be his partner, but Seanix was beginning to suspect he was there just to guard and babysit him.

The sun began to set as Seanix and his crew were investigating some feathers the sniffing dogs found in an alleyway when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Seanix excused himself and checked his phone. It was David.

"Dude! It's practically night time. Where are you?"

"Look, David," Seanix answered, "Our suspect for the murder escaped and we are investigating where he went. We are on his trail. But until we find him, stay away from the windows and always have someone with you, ok?"

"Wait, Se-" Seanix hung up right there. He felt a bit of shame rise in him as he stared at the screen. _{It's for your own safety.}_ He thought as he rejoined the three sniffing dogs and Officer Kodiak.

Seanix used his tweezers to pick up the black feathers that were littered along the alleyway.

"I bet he was here." Seanix muttered, inspecting a large feather with his tweezers before putting some of them in an evidence bag.

Officer Kodiak looked at him, "I bet something happened here, causing his feathers to fall out. If a scuffle happened here, why isn't there any blood..?"

"It shouldn't hurt when a bird molts. When a feather falls out, it will just grow back. But if his feathers are cut or clipped, they can't grow back unless they fall out." Seanix stated.

As he said that, one of the sniffing dogs growled at a trash can. Seanix raced over, and looked in, pulling out a piece of paper.

"Zootopia Central Station." Seanix read the paper. One of the dogs spoke up,

"I smell that raven on it."

"I bet that is where our raven is heading." Seanix said. "I can investigate it tomorrow." Seanix nodded, blinking sleepily.

As Seanix drove back to the police station and parked the police car, he looked at and examined the paper advertising the train station. _{I need to know where he could be heading._ _}_ He thought as he pulled up to the police station.

Seanix entered the Police station. Despite it being almost 10 pm outside, it was brightly lit inside. He looked at the reception area. Instead of Clawhauser, a lioness was manning the front desk. She had cleaned the front desk, and Clawhauser's donut box was scooted over to the side.

"Officer Featherworthy." She nodded to him.

"Hello. I just wanted to say that I am headed home. I will continue the Missing Raven investigation tomorrow morning."

"Consider it done." The lioness nodded to him and typed something into the computer. Seanix nodded,

"Thank you." Seanix turned and left the police station.


	8. Security Films

Seanix ended the phone call with his mother as he arrived at the police station. He parked his car and prepared himself for what could be a long day ahead. _{Missing raven. Deer all over the city are scared. I don't blame them.}_

He climbed out of his car and jogged indoors. Clawhauser looked at him, then gasped.

"OH yeah! Chief Bogo wanted me to give this to you." He handed Seanix a red case file, titled 'Missing Raven'.

Seanix opened the file. There were three papers inside.

"Leads: one. Witnesses: three. Resources: one." Seanix read.

He looked at a Last Seen photo. He was at the Train Station, buying a ticket.

"Of course. I need to get to the train station. Now!" He cawed, closing the file and sprinting out the door.

"Wait! You need to wait for your partner!" Clawhauser called to the peacock, who was already driving out of the parking lot in the police car.

* * *

Seanix flew down the road, driving towards the train station. Talon could be anywhere by now. _{I shouldn't have gone home. If I wasn't so sleepy last night I probably could have caught him.}_

Seanix arrived at the train station and jogged towards the counter. He looked at the raccoon manning the tickets.

"Hello. I am Officer Seanix Featherworthy. How are you?"

"Hey, Officer! I'm doing pretty good. What do you need?" He asked.

"Did you sell a ticket to a raven yesterday named Talon Smith?" Seanix looked him, holding up a photo of the bird.

"Uhh..Yeah. I sold a ticket to a raven, but his name wasn't Talon Smith. I think he said his name was.. Terry Clawfeather? Something like that. But he looked just like that. He was in a pretty big rush to get TundraTown. "

"He made a fake identity..How did I not know?" He scolded himself. "But I need a ticket to Tundratown. Talon Smith is a criminal."

"Oh. Ok. I didn't know..But here is one ticket to Tundratown, my treat." The raccoon handed him a ticket.

"Thank you so much." Seanix turned and ran towards the ice blue train, his tail feathers trailing behind him.

* * *

As Seanix boarded the train, he quickly whipped out his phone and typed in 'Talon Smith'. He pulled up the first result and began reading. Most of the material he already knew: Talon Smith was an escaped criminal, and was responsible for the murder of Jeremy Ramwool and Charles Carreybou.

Seanix continued reading up on the murder and reading the case files. His feathers twitched as he found a video of his interview online. He glanced out a window to see the train rapidly approaching the TundraTown tunnel.

Soon the train came to a halt, and Seanix grabbed his case file and phone, placing the latter in his pocket and standing towards the exit door.

"We are stopped at TundraTown!" The conductor said over an intercom.

Seanix left the train and looked around. Now he was in TundraTown. But where was Talon? He saw someone on the platform in a ticket booth and walked up to him.

"Hello there. I am Seanix Featherworthy of the ZPD. I have a few questions in need to ask."

"Well look," The rhino said, "I am busy, I have work to do, and I don't have time to work with the fuzz."

"I'm sorry. I am in the middle of an escaped criminal case and I will ask the questions here."

"Look. I have other customers. You need to come back later."

"Listen here, Mister, I know you have customers. But there is a **murderer** on the loose in TundraTown and unless you cooperate I won't be able to find him and lock him away." Seanix leaned in, his sapphire eyes hard and his tail feathers spread to know he meant business. The rhino was silent. For a moment, Seanix thought he went overboard, and the rhino wouldn't help him.

But the large animal nodded. "Yes. I did see a raven yesterday. He was in a big rush, and didn't look like he was waiting for anything or anyone. "

"Did you get any pictures or anything? Surveillance?"

"Yes. Go talk to Mr. Snowclaw. He's a snow leopard; he's in charge of surveillance and that kind of things." The rhino pointed to an office to Seanix's left. Seanix nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Seanix knocked on the door. There was shuffling heard from inside, and soon the wooden door opened, and a white snow leopard with grey spots opened the door, looking at the peacock in front of him,

"Hey, buddy. What can I help ya with?"

"I am Officer Seanix Featherworthy, of the ZPD. I need to examine some of the camera surveillance from last night from around 10 'o clock."

"Sure, bud! Come on in. Let me get the tapes for ya." The snow leopard said in a friendly tone. He walked in and typed something into a computer. Seanix followed and closed the door behind him. Seanix examined the cameras on the wall while he waited.

"What time did ya want?" He asked.

"Around 10 pm of last night. The train coming in from Downtown Zootopia."

"Do you want audio with it?" The leopard asked him.

"Yes." Seanix responded, watching the feline.

"Allllrighty. Let me pull it up." The leopard typed some things into the computer and the video popped up.

Seanix walked up to the video and sat down.

Talon was, indeed, on the train to Tundratown. Seanix watched as the raven exitted the train. Then he pulled out his phone and began talking on it. It was a little hard to hear because of the ambience and the other animals, but he could make out some words:

"Arrived ... Escape the police ... Where? ... What they want ... Boss ..."

Then Talon hung up and shouldered through the crowd, his face stern and his body tense. Then he made his way off screen. Mr. Leo pressed another button and it showed the parking lot of the TundraTown train station. It was dark, and the only thing on screen other than the cars was a suspicious looking tiger. After about a minute, Talon arrived on screen, and he looked at the tiger.

"The boss ain't gonna be happy about your being late." The tiger growled at him.

"Look. I got caught up. The police caught me and I needed to escape."

"You didn't tell 'em anything did you?"

"Just that I killed that Caribou and the Ram."

"Mmk. He said there was one more he wanted dead. An elk? Forgot his name. I looked him up this morning. He lives in Downtown Zootopia. But he knows that bird."

"Featherworthy? The one that got me after I killed the ram? Yeah, I know. Did Howlmeyer get the elk already?"

"No. But I bet boss would give you a huge payday if you offed him. He would be the last on the list."

"Haha! You bet!" Talon laughed.

Seanix exited out of the video. _{David..}_ He thought. Seanix whipped out his phone and called his best friend.

"Hey, Seanix! What up?"

"David." Seanix said in his most no-nonsense voice, "Your life is in danger. I need you to stay indoors and stay away from windows. The murderer..They are going after you!"

"Are you serious?" David asked, his voice nervous.

"Yes. Always stay in a populated area. Stick by a workplace friend."

"But I n-"

"Do as I say, David. I just watched some surveillance cameras. They are coming for you!" Seanix hung up and unpaused the video. "I need to know where they are going."

The car pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the road. Seanix accessed the final camera. Suddenly, as if his prayers were answered, the car's tires popped and the car pulled to the side.

"This is my chance.. I can try to catch up with them." Seanix breathed, completely ignoring the fact this took place at 10:30 last night.

* * *

After Seanix had taken the train back to Downtown Zootopia and getting his car, he raced down to TundraTown and looked for any sign of the cars.

He found tire tracks where they were stuck last night.

"They must've gotten help.." He breathed. Seanix typed into his computer and accessed the traffic cameras. He found the car. The tiger pulled a tire from the back and replaced the busted tire. Then, as he fixed it, they drove off, leaving tire marks on the icy road. Seanix continued to track them. Evantually they continued driving, and Seanix tracked their locations. They came across the large house, which the car pulled into.

Seanix memorized the route and began following them. He drove down the route and came across the house. It was two stories, and looked perfectly normal, despite the fact it was in the middle of no where.

Seanix grabbed his radio.

"10-23. This is Seanix Featherworthy. I have arrived at the murder suspect's house. I would like some assisstance." He said. He told Clawhauser where he was, and turned the radio down. 10-23 meant he had arrived at the scene.

"10-4." Clawhauser replied.

Seanix grabbed his gun and approached the house. Then he knocked on the door;

"This is the ZPD! Open up!"

He heard shuffling and something falling and breaking- maybe a lamp?- before someone telling them shush.

"Open the door!" Seanix said in a louder voice.

"No." A voice, Talon, said from inside.

"Fine." Seanix said, before backing up. Then, with a screech, he charged the door and kicked it open, almost off it's hinges. _{Woah..}_ He said in surprise, marveling at his own strength. But then Seanix snapped out of it, and held his gun in front of him,

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" He said at he saw Talon and the tiger in another room.

"Run!" Talon screeched as he ran in the other room. But not before Seanix fired his gun into his leg. Talon screeched and fell to the ground, holding his leg. The tiger turned and bolted. Seanix tried to aim but the tiger ran into another room, and ran outside. Seanix ran after him, but the agile tiger knocked over chairs and tables, delaying the peacock before he could get to him.

Evantually the tiger ran outside, and drove away. Seanix ran to an open window. Carefully aiming, he shot the car. The was a boom sound, and one of the tires exploded. He heard roaring from inside the car. The vehicle kept going, but it was obvious it wouldn't be able to go another 5 miles.

Turning around, Seanix approached the raven and squatted next to him,

"I hope you know how much trouble you are in, Mr. Talon Smith."

Talon glared up at him.

* * *

As Talon was put into an ambulance and the other officers searched the home, Chief Bogo approached Seanix, who was examining a broken lamp.

"You're a good cop, Featherworthy. Are there any more animals?"

"Well, yes." Seanix answered. "There was a tiger who drove off, but I shot one of the tires. He shouldn't be far."

"Ok. You, Officer Delgato, and Officer Snarlov will go after him."

"Yes sir."


	9. A compromise

Seanix drove down the road, Officer Delgado, the lion officer, and Officer Snarlof, the large polar bear officer, accompanying him. The tiger who had escaped, whom Officer Delgado had identified as Tucker Stripes, was also a criminal, who already served 2 years and 6 months for armed robbery.

As the trio drove cautiously the road, the white peacock looked at the lion and polar bear in the car,

"I already shot one of the tires on his car. He shouldn't get far." He spoke, looking on the sides of the road for tire marks or a car with a blown out tire.

"Great. It shouldn't be hard to get him now." Officer Snarlof said, typing something in on the Police Computer. That's when Officer Delgado pointed to something in the distance.

"Look over there! I think that's the car we need." He said, pointed a golden paw towards a car in the snow on the side of the road.

"Perfect." Seanix pulled over about 10 feet behind it.

As the three animals climbed out of the police car and advanced towards the car, Seanix saw large paw prints leading away from the car. Officer Delgado and Snarlof saw it too, taking pictures of the foot prints and the license plate of the car.

"He got away. Should we go after him? He could lead us to the mastermind of this whole murder system." Seanix said, following the tracks.

"Not yet!" Officer Snarlof said, stopping the peacock, "We can't go blindly after him. Even if he does lead us to the hideout, he could have back-up. We should wait for the rest of the force to arrive, and then take action from there."

"Good idea." Seanix nodded. Officer Delgato then grabbed his walkie talkie and held it up to his mouth,

"We found the car. We also found foot prints of our tiger suspect. Requesting assistance."

"Ten four." Came a reply from the walkie talkie.

"In the mean time, we should investigate and search this car here for any evidence that might give us a lead on the case." Officer Snarlof said. Seanix and Officer Delgado nodded in agreement.

Grabbing a flashlight and two evidence bags, Seanix looked in the front seat of the car. Looking on the passenger side of the dashboard, he saw a large, black feather caught in the glove compartment.

"Look at this. I bet this belongs to Talon!" He grabbed the feather and placed it in a bag. Officer Delgado nodded and looked in the glove compartment. After shining a flashlight into the compartment, he reached in and pulled out a phone. Seanix looked over and gasped. Putting a glove on, the lion turned on the phone. As he tried to access the device, a passcode popped up. Seanix sighed defeatedly. Unless they could somehow get the tiger to tell them the passcode, then they wouldn't be able to get the phone unlocked. Delgado reassured him,

"Don't worry, Seanix! When we unlock this phone, I bet we can find all kinds of information: where his hideout is, who the mastermind is, and maybe why they are murdering all these animals." He grinned a toothy grin.

"Excellent." Snarlof said, after checking the trunk, but finding nothing that could aid in the case. "I can have our technicians unlock the phone and gather any important information from the phone." Officer Snarlof smiled. Just as the polar bear finished, another police car drove up to the scene.

Seanix watched as three more officers- Officer Hopps, Officer Rhinowitz, and Officer Wolfford- arrived on the scene. Seanix looked at the three and began explaining the situation;

"Our tiger must've run off, because there are paw prints on the snow leading away from the car. We also found a phone, but it has a passcode; therefor we won't be able to access it until someone can unlock it. We didn't find anything else that was super useful, other than some feathers belonging to Talon Smith."

"Ok. You should take the phone back to the ZPD HQ, then we can see if we can get the phone unlocked." Judy said, examining the phone in the evidence bag.

Seanix nodded, and hopped into one of the police cars, leaving the other five officers to attempt to try to track down the tiger.

* * *

Seanix walked into the ZPD HQ, and jogged up to Clawhauser, who was watching a Gazelle music video excitedly. Seanix cleared his throat, causing the chubby cheetah to look up. Clawhauser gasped,

"Seanix! How is the case coming along?" He asked, his tail swishing, "Did you catch the raven?"

"We did, but I need your help. Where is our technician? I need him to unlock a phone we found."

"Oh, of course! Down that hall, last door on the right."

"Thank you. Have a good day." He walked off, scanning the halls for the technician, Nathaniel Gellado.

Seanix walked down the hall, approaching the door. As Seanix found the door, he knocked three times and looked at the phone in the bag.

"Come in!" Said a gruff voice from behind the door.

Seanix entered. A Gelada baboon was sitting behind a desk, his nicely groomed brown fur spreading in every direction. He was typing furiously at a computer. Nathaniel looked at him,

"Wat'cha need." The statement was more of a command than a question.

"I am Officer Seanix of the ZPD, an-"

"I know who ya are. Wat'cha need." He repeated, baring his scary long teeth. Seanix frowned.

"I need you to unlock this phone we found on a crime investigation." He said, handing the ape the phone.

Nathaniel looked it over, and opened the phone. A sigh escaped his lips.

"It'll be done by tomorrow 'noon." He growled. "Now unless you have something else ya need, please get out." He said, glaring at the peacock.

Frowning at the rudeness of the baboon, Seanix turned and left, his sapphire eyes uncertain. He walked back out to the foyer, feathers trailing out behind him.

* * *

As Seanix was about to leave the ZPDHQ, he saw the police vans and police cars pulling up. Watching as Chief Bogo dragged Talon Smith back into the ZPD, one of the elephant officers pointed to him.

"Hey, Seanix, I think Chief Bogo wants you to talk with Talon."

 _{Great.}_ He thought. Seanix advanced up the stairs, catching up with the cape buffalo and the raven in pawcuffs.

Seanix looked at the raven. Talon glared back at him, muttering threats and curses under his breath.

"You aren't getting away this time, _bird_." Chief Bogo growled at the black bird. Talon, who was half walking, half being dragged, was brought into the interrogation room. Seanix and Bogo sat on one side of a table, while Talon sat on the other, glaring at his feet.

"OK. First of all. Where is your tiger friend off to?" Seanix asked, his phone recording the audio.

Talon looked up at him, his beady eyes shooting daggers at Seanix, "Why." The statement was more of a demand than a question.

"Because we need to crack the case and arrest who ever is the mastermind behind these murders." Bogo simply stated, looking at a sheet of paper with Talon's records on it.

Taking a glance at the papers, Seanix looked at all the crimes the raven commited. Three cases of murder, involvement in a different murder, avoiding arrest and evading the police. Seanix sighed, and spoke up,

"Well, by the looks of your record here, it looks like you are a prime candidate for..I don't know.." Seanix said, feigning confusion, "..maybe death row?"

"WHAT?!" Talon shrieked, surprising both Seanix and Bogo, "I don't want to be on Death row! I'll do anything, please!"

"If you are so willing to do anything," Bogo glared at the raven, "How about you help us solve the case?"

Talon hesitated at this, knowing that he either turn in his partners in crime, or face death row. He looked at both the peacock and the buffalo. He sighed.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, his voice surprisingly soft.

"Show me where the mastermind of these murders, as well as every other animal involved in the killings, and maybe we could work out some sort of thing- lighter sentencing?" Seanix said. Bogo nodded, writing something down on the paper. Seanix didn't read it.

"Seriously..?" Talon sighed.

Bogo slammed a hoof down on the desk, "Either that or face death row!" Talon flinched at the buffalo's sudden outburst.

Then the raven nodded, "Ok. I will do it."

"Good." Bogo said, standing up and advancing towards the raven. The chief put the raven in paw cuffs, "The investigation starts tomorrow. And don't you dare try to escape. Or else we send you straight to death row."

The raven gulped, and obliged. Seanix followed Bogo and Talon out of the room.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day.


	10. Unlocked texts

Seanix walked out of his bedroom, fiercely drying his feathers after his shower. David had poured some Lucky Chomps for himself, and was chowing down. David looked at his friend,

"Hey. How is the case coming along?" He asked, his antlers grazing the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Official Investigation starts today, once I get to work. You know that raven, Talon Smith, who killed some of the animals?"

"Yeah? What about him?" David looked at the peacock, slight confusion in his dark eyes.

"I have to do the investigation with him. Chief Bogo said that he either help me or face life imprisionment or even death row."

"Wow. Death row?" David asked, shoving a spoonful of milk and cereal in his mouth.

"Yeah," Seanix said, grabbing his police outfit. "He killed 2 animals, was involved in 2 other murders, evading the police and resisting arrest. And don't forget that they are after you, too."

David frowned, and finished his Lucky Chomps. Seanix continued getting ready in silence.

* * *

Seanix pulled up to the ZPDHQ, exiting his car and walking up the stairs. He walked up to Clawhauser, who was eating a chocolate, sprinkled donut while watching a Gazelle video. Seanix walked up to him,

"Where do I start my investigation?"

"Roll call," he said while taking a bite out of the donut. Seanix nodded a thanks and advanced towards the room.

Seanix entered the roll call room. Some of the animals looked at him. Some of them ignored the white peacock, but Seanix felt nervous, nevertheless. He sat by the front, and was soon greeted by Judy and Nick, who had recovered from his flu.

"Hey, why the long face?" Nick asked, a lop-sided smile creasing his muzzle.

"I'm.." Seanix hesitated, "I was given the case for the murder. I guess I am just nervous." He admitted.

"Well..Who is your partner?" Judy asked, turning to face him from her seat.

"Talon Smith. The very bird that killed Jeremy Ramwool, Charles Carreybou and was involved in the two other murders. He said that he would help, if we gave him a lighter sentencing. I'm pretty sure Officer Delgado will be my partner was well." Seanix said, motioning towards the lion, who was arm wrestling a rhino.

"Ohh.." Judy said, her ears pricked forward.

At that moment, the animals starting hooting and hollering. Seanix stood to his feet as Chief Bogo walked into the room, dragging Talon with him. Many of the animals stopped chanting, watching, even glaring, at the black bird. The white peacock frowned.

"LISTEN UP!" Bogo growled, "This little bird here is Talon Smith. HE is going to be helping solve the murder case. Right, Mr. Smith?"

The raven mumbled a response in return. Some of the animals strained their ears to hear him.

"Assignments: Officer Featherworthy and Officer Delgado. You, along with Smith here, will be doing the murder case. Do not disappoint me."

Chief Bogo continued the assignments roll up, but Seanix wasn't listening. Officer Delgado walked to the front and grabbed the case file. Seanix followed him, taking Talon's wrists and forcing him along with him.

* * *

Officer Delgado hopped in the driver's seat of the police car, while Seanix was in the passenger seat. Talon hopped in the back seat. The lion officer opened the case file, reading the papers.

Seanix, on the other paw, was glaring at Talon,

"Now, I want you to understand one thing- I don't want any funny business during this investigation. Don't try to escape. We'll know." He said. Talon just looked at him, an unreadable look in his dark eyes, his wings cuffed behind his back.

Officer Delgado turned to him, "Ok. I know where we can start. We can track down the tiger. Don't worry, I already got the phone from Mr. Gelado. Let's take a look at these texts that the tiger sent." Officer Delgado held the phone out. Seanix and Delgado took a look at the phone.

 **2 nights ago; 5:32 AM**

To Boss: _Did you hear what happened to Talon?_

From Boss: _Of course, I did, the police got him._

To Boss: _What do we do now?_

From Boss: _Nothing. It's his fault he let himself get caught._

To Boss: _Are you sure? I mean, he killed two of the animals on your list. He's pretty valuable imo_

From Boss: _Listen, if you are questioning my motives, I can turn you in to the police. I know people in the police force._

 **Yesterday; 3:51 PM**

From Boss: _Hey. I would love to know when you eliminate one of the animals from the list._

To Boss: _Which one is priority number 1?_

From Boss: _Hold on. Let me see._

From Boss: _A jackal name Jake Callison. Lives in Sahara Square. I'll give you his schedule later_

To Boss: _K_

From Boss: _Honestly what do you animals do with all the extra time when only skip the 'O' in 'OK'_

 **Today; 7:21 AM**

From Boss: Hey, I called you like three times. Pick up.

 **Today; 8:00 AM**

From Boss: I swear if you don't pick up your phone when I call I will make you priority number 1 on my list. Answer your freaking phone.

Officer Delgado looked at Seanix, then at his watch. It was 8:15.

"I think we should pose as our tiger here, then stage a 'meeting'. Then we can catch our mastermind." Seanix suggested.

The lion nodded, "Just what I was thinking." Then the lion began typing a text in.

 **Today; 8:16 AM**

To Boss: _Hey. Sorry. I lost my phone. Meet me on the outskirts of town, the abandoned Sugar Mill. I would like to show you something. Would 9:00 be good._

Seanix waited anxiously. As Officer Delgado began to drive towards the abandoned Mill on the outskirts of Rainforest District, Seanix turned to Delgado,

"I suppose you have some undercover outfits you have, so we can try to gather information?"

"I always have a back up T-shirt, pants, and a jacket in the back, when we get there you can change and try to get some information out of the mastermind." The phone suddenly dinged.

From Boss: I can't go. Meeting. I'm sending Howlmeyer.

Seanix scowled as he read the text.

"What? What is it?" Delgado asked, turning to exit the highway as he used the GPS to guide him towards their destination.

"He can't come. So he is sending Howlmeyer, one of his lackeys, instead."

"Howlmeyer isn't just a lackey." Talon growled from the back, shifting so his cuffed wings weren't so uncomfortable, "He is..well, was.. my partner." He said.

"Thanks for the info." Seanix said, "Shame we can't arrest the mastermind today."

"I know." Delgado said, pulling up to old Sugar Mill, "But it's time you get in costume. Here is a hidden body camera. Put it on under the jacket, and it should catch any and all words."

"Wait, what about you and Talon?" He asked.

"Don't worry. I will be in hiding, and Talon will be with me. Now, Officer Featherworthy, time to put on a show."


	11. A Stage Meeting

Seanix walked into the Sugar Mill, taking off his police clothes and changing into his undercover clothes- a white t-shirt with a brown jacket and shorts. The white peacock had never been more nervous. The second murderer, Will Howlmeyer, was meeting him here- in this sugar mill- in 15 minutes.

As Seanix adjusted the hidden camera under his jacket. He knew these things were meant to get picture, but that would give away his cover, and maybe even put Seanix in danger. At least it would record everything he and Howlmeyer said.

{Let's just hope that Howlmeyer will buy my excuse- being Mr. Stripes minion..} Seanix thought as he activated the body camera. Officer Delgado had suggested that Seanix tell Howlmeyer that Stripes was caught by the police, and that Seanix would be his lackey that brought the news to Howlmeyer. Hopefully he would buy the lie, and he could try to milk some information out of the wolf.

Seanix stiffened has he heard a car pull up to the Sugar Mill. He looked over at Delgado, who was hiding behind some boxes with a pawcuffed raven at his side. Delgado pointed to a nearby dusty table. Seanix ran over, and sat at the table and crossing his legs. He looked over at the lion. He was completely hidden, crouching in the darkness as he held Talon at his side.

Seanix looked out a nearby window. He saw a figure in the car. The windows were slightly tinted, so he couldn't see what he was doing. Suddenly the door opened, and Seanix leapt back to his table, sitting on the chair.

 _"Psst!"_ Seanix turned as Delgado whisper-hissed at him. Seanix turned and saw the lion frantically pointing at his tail feathers, which were hanging freely behind him. Seanix, quickly realizing what his friend meant, tucked his feathers under him, so that he was sitting on them. It was a little uncomfortable, but he needed to stay hidden.

The door suddenly flew open and a black and white wolf charged in, his ears pinned back, and an unreadable look in his gold eyes. He must've kicked the door down to make an entrance like that.

"Where are you, Stripes?" The wolf barked, looking around and completely ignoring the white bird sitting at the table near the center of the room."Umm..excuse me?" He asked, looking at the canine, "Didn't you hear the news?"

The wolf turned to Seanix, a confused look in his eyes,

"No. What happened?" Howlmeyer growled, sitting down across the peacock.

"The police caught him. I was there, he told me to tell you about the final few animals on the list. I had to fly here just so the police wouldn't catch me." He said, making on the story as he went.

"Seriously? I didn't see it on the news or hear it on the radio." The wolf cocked his head to the side, a frown creasing his muzzle. Thinking quickly, Seanix answered, keeping his cool and discreetly checking on the camera under his jacket,

"Well, considering we are a long way from the Downtown, they probably just arrived at the police station."

"How do you know where the police station is? I've never even been in Downtown Zootopia.." Howlmeyer said, a suspicious tone lacing his voice.

"Well, I-uh-" Seanix panicked slightly. Howlmeyer was getting on his case!

"I bailed Talon out of jail, of course!" He blurted, remembering that Talon had been bailed out on his first trip behind bars.

"NUH UH! You're Winston Eagel? Dude, I've heard so many cool things about you!" Howlmeyer exploded, "Remember that time where you evaded the po-po, and then flew into the sunset back to Headquarters? Or when you dropped those bricks on that rhino's head? Shame it didn't kill him, he was one of the first animals on the list. But it erased like half his memory, so that was cool. But you look a little different. What happened to your beak?" Howlmeyer finished with a question. Seanix decided to go along with the wolf's enthusiasm.

"Dude I thought you knew? I..uh.." He thought, trying to find a good explanation, "I got in a fight. This..uh..this antelope thought it would be funny to punch me..so yeah. We got into a fight."

"Really? Didn't boss say..hm. Anywhere, what did Stripes send you here for?" Howlmeyer calmed himself, and looked straight at Seanix.

"Well, he just needed to know about the animals..He said that the boss didn't really specif-"

"Didn't he give him the list? The list had the animals names..addresses and even occupation. Remember David the elk? Yeah, Boss _rreealllyy_ wants him dead. He just gave me a lecture before I arrived, I thought I would be late!"

"Why does he want David dead so bad?" Seanix asked, pressing for more answers. Suddenly Howlmeyer stiffened.

"I specifically remember Boss telling you the _exact_ reason why he wanted them dead. Are you sure you dropped bricks on the rhino and not yourself?" Howlmeyer growled suspiciously.

"Yeah..I-I-" Seanix mentally scrambled for an answer.

"I KNEW IT!" Howlmeyer stood up. "You are not Winston Eagel! You're..who are you?!" Howlmeyer shoved his face into Seanix's, scaring the peacock and causing him to scramble backwards- exposing his bright tail feathers. Howlmeyer's eyes widened,

"How did I not see it before..You are Seanix Featherworthy! How dare you trick me?!" The wolf roared and lunged at the police officer.

Seanix rolled out of the way, grabbing his taser and aiming at the crazed wolf. Howlmeyer snatched the taser from his fingers, and Seanix had to put all his strength in just to keep Howlmeyer from not biting and crushing his throat. Seanix scowled and pushed the wolf off of him, reaching for his gun. But before he could shoot the black and white wolf, bullets rang out through the air. Howlmeyer collapsed to the ground as Delgado emerged from the shadows. Officer Delgado looked at Seanix,

"Great job. Now we c-" A roar escaped the lion officer, and he collapsed to the floor, a fluffy dart sticking in his police officer uniform. Quickly putting two and two together, Seanix backed up and grabbed his gun. But a shooting noise filled the room, and a tranquilizer dart struck the white peacock in the neck, causing him to cry out in pain. His vision began to fade as darkness closed in around him.

"N..No.." He gasped as he fell to his wings and knees. A strong, muscular hooded figure walked up to him. The figure kicked him harshly in his waist, causing him to fall onto his side, wheezing as he tried to regain consciousness.

 _"Goodnight, Mr. Featherworthy."_


	12. Black Birds and Treachery

_Pain._

 _Darkness._

 _Where in Zootopia am I?_

 _OK. Let's start over from the basics._

 _I am Seanix Featherworthy. I am an officer of the ZPD. I am a white peacock. There is a ringing in my ears and I can't see a thing. My left hip hurts so much. I can't move my wings or legs._

 _Am I dead..?_

 _Ah, I remember, now. I was with Officer Delgado and Talon. That's when I was darted and knocked out. Did Talon do this?_

 _OW! My hip hurts so much. Is it broken? I can't move it._

 _My hearing has returned. We must be in a car. I can hear the tires moving._

 _But I still can't see. There must be a blindfold on me._

 _Where is Talon and Delgado? I never should have trusted Talon enough to bring him with us. I should have let Bogo arrest him while we had a chance. He would probably be dead, and we might not even be here._

 _Why did I even want to be a police officer? I am going to die. My mother will be completely alone. David will be at the mercy of the killers. I didn't even get the plans of the mastermind of this whole operation._

 _I am so stupid._

 _This is my fault._

 _Am I crying? My blindfold feels wet._

 _..._

 _No._

 _I need to get out._

 _Correction: I need to get this blindfold off of me._

 _Officer Delgado and David are depending on me. Let's get this blindfold off._

* * *

Seanix began wriggling his face and eyebrows, adjusting the fabric covering his eyes. Evantually he managed to wiggle it over the top of his head. He could see now. He was in a dark van, dimly lit but pretty spacious. His wings and legs were tied. Tight enough so that he couldn't move them, but his circulation wasn't cut off.

Officer Delgado was still unconscious, leaning against the van wall as he snored occasionally. Talon was, suprisingly, with them. He was on his side, breathing regularly. His wrists were cuffed.

 _Is he on our side?_ Seanix wondered.

Seanix's eyes adjusted to the low light, and he moved his wrists, trying to reach his walkie talkie. He needed to tell Clawhauser that he was in trouble. As he moved his wrists, trying to reach something, anything that could help him get free.

His fingers brushed over his phone. Yes! He could call someone. Maybe have Chief Bogo track the phone call. He put the phone on the ground, and turned himself over, gently using his beak to unlock it. It was 12 o' clock. Noon. When Seanix had been knocked out, it was around 9:30. He frowned and went to the phone app.

Seanix's eyes darted through the list of animals he could call. He saw Chief Bogo's number, which had been given for workplace reasons, and pressed on it with his beak.

 _Ring._

Pick up.

Ring.

Pick up!

Ring.

PICK UP!

"This is Chief Bogo of the ZPD." The deep voice said, in probably a faux kind voice, throughout the van, "I am not available right now, but if you leave a message, I can get back to you!" _Ding!_ went the phone.

"Chief Bogo." Seanix said, his voice more nervous than he expected it to be, "Officer Delgado and I went on an undercover mission..and failed. We are in the back of a van right as I speak. I need you to try to track this call. Please.." His voice cracked, "Help.."

Seanix ended the message and hung up, quickly maneuvering to put the phone in his back pocket as he heard the tires come to a halt. Just as Seanix lay back on the ground and closed his eyes to feign sleep, the back doors opened and a crow, eagle, and a large boar were on the out side of the van. The boar grabbed onto Seanix roughly and carried him, along with Delgato and Talon, into a large warehouse-like building.

Seanix was rougly thrown into a chair, and the boar began tying him to the chair. He tried not to cry out in pain as the boar tightly bound his hands and feet. He could hear another animal being tied in a chair near him, but he didn't know who it was.

As the boar and the other animal left the room, Seanix's eyes flashed open. He gasped at the sudden light. Seanix winced as his eyes adjusted to his light. The room was pretty small. There was only room for his chair, and another. _This must've used to be a closet._

He looked at the animal next to him. Talon. He sighed. Talon was still unconscious, his black feathers messy and unkempt. Seanix cleared his throat. The raven stirred, but didn't truly wake. Seanix cleared his throat again and the bird blinked his eyes open. He tried to rub his eyes, but it only tugged on the ropes that kept him tied to the chair.

"Wha..." He said sleepily, still trying to fight off the tranquilizers. "Where..am I?" He asked, looking around.

"Well.." Seanix started, "I guess you can say we found the lair of your boss right?" He chuckled nervously.

"Ex-boss. I bet he is super ticked that I let myself get caught by the police. Probably thought I went soft.." He muttered the last sentence to himself.

"I.." Seanix thought his words over carefully, "I am sorry. For bringing you into all of this."

"Don't worry 'bout it." Talon looked at him, "I..I kind of knew what I was getting into when my boss hired me."

"What?" Seanix asked the raven, his eyes widening.

* * *

"I was young. Restless. I lived on the streets, thinking on my feet. Since none of the orphanages could handle my attitude and restlessness, I was often kicked out, so I had to learn the trick of the trade. But, because I was on the run so often, I didn't really have time to make money or earn possessions. So when I was caught one day by ZPD, I had nothing to get me out.

They left me to rot in my cell. Yeah, that's how much stuff I stole. But when I managed to get out, I met Winston and Johnathon. They hid me from the police, and then I met my boss. So then I asked if there was anything I could do for them. They said I could join them, and they told me that they were assassins...Bounty Hunters. Their boss.. He paid nice money, and the only thing I had to do was kill some animals.

I figured it would be easy. I killed the caribou But then the police came along and caught me again. They locked me away...again. Eagel and Crowe bailed me out because I was a 'valuable' killer. So..I kind of took a break from killing. I met a female raven. Her name was Lindsey. I had enough money from my caribou kill that I thought it would be a good idea to elope with her. But Eagel and Crowe thought otherwise. They told my boss. And he killed her. I was so upset, so angry. I loved Lindsey so much, and I didn't know what I would do next. Kill Eagel and Crowe? Leave? Do nothing? But then my boss offered me even more money to kill Jeremy Ramwool, the ram. Then you caught me. And..well..you know what happened after that."

Talon finished and looked at Seanix. The white peacock's eyes were wide.

"I'm sorry Talon. I never knew. I'm really sorry." He said, sympathy in his voice.

"Don't be." The black bird said, sighing and shaking his head, "It's not your fault."

Seanix knew it wasn't the exact place to do this, but he had to ask,

"Talon, I need to know this. Who is your boss. Who is paying you so much to kill these animals?"

"It's..My boss is-"

Just as Talon began speaking, the door opened and the boar walked in. He roughly untied Seanix's ropes, and grabbed him by his upper arm,

"Come with me, Featherworthy." The boar snorted at him, dragging him out of the room. Talon watched, his eyes slightly wide. 

* * *

Seanix was half-dragged, half-walking with the large boar. The boar took him down a narrow hall-way. Seanix spied at door at the end of the hallway. _{Creepy door at the end of the hallway? Cliche.}_ He chuckled mentally at his own joke. The boar opened the door and shoved him inside. Seanix stumbled slightly, but managed to keep his footing.

He saw a dark figure standing in the corner. Seanix looked at him.

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't even flinch. Seanix moved to grab his taser, but of course it wasn't there. _{They took my weapons..Of course they did.}_ He scowled. Seanix looked around for something- anything- he could use as a weapon to get out.

"First of all, you steal my best assassin, and then you use him to find our hide-out, then you impersonate Eagel, my right-paw man."

 _I know that voice.._

"You sure are brave, Seanix."

 _I know that voice_..

The figure turned around. Seanix's heart must've dropped into his stomach

"FATHER?!"


	13. Never Forgive, Never Forget

"F-Father?!" Seanix gaped. "Ho..How are you alive?! You died 13 years ago!"

Kevin just stared. His brown eyes were emotionless,

"I didn't die. I faked my death. I couldn't die without getting revenge on those who wronged me."

"HOW DO YOU FAKE A DEATH?!" Seanix crowed, "I was at your funeral! How do you fake a CAR CRASH!?"

"I never said I faked the car crash," The larger peacock growled, advancing towards Seanix, "I was in a car crash. And as I was in the hospital, I knew I wasn't going to die without letting those animals know that I wasn't to be messed with."

Seanix was at a loss for words. This was almost too much to take in. His own father was alive- for 13 years- and neither him nor his mother knew.

"Mother misses you so much! You can still forgive those animals! You can still change for the better!" Seanix said, trying to avoid the fact that his father was the bad guy.

"I know. But I don't miss her all that much, to be honest. Hunting down animals is more fun."

"But what about David? My best friend! Why are you trying to kill him?"

"Let me explain. The night before I 'died' I was at a work party, to celebrate a large grant the mayor gave us. There were a lot of animals. And beer. I myself didn't drink too much. But when I became tired, I decided to go home. When I was driving home, guess who I shared the road with? You guessed it! Those same, drunken, stupid animals who thought they could swerve all over the road. They made a sharp swerve, and hit me straight on. I was so angry that I knew they would pay for their actions. Your friend- David- his parents were at the party. But since they died 4 years ago, I decided to punish their only son."

Seanix frowned. How was he supposed to react to this? His blue eyes blurred, threatening to let the tears flow.

"You don't have to be like this! That happened 13 years ago. There is still time to forgive and forget."

"Forgive and Forget? I will _never_ forgive them. They made me like this!"

"No, Dad! You made yourself like this." Seanix pointed straight at his father, "Please, stop this madness."

"No. You know too much already. It's time you became my number one. Number one on my kill list."

Suddenly Kevin reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun. Seanix froze. He didn't have his tazer or his gun. He didn't have anything to protect himself. His eyes quickly darted around the room. He spotted a walking cane leaning against a desk, just behind his father. Glaring at his father, Seanix felt the adrenaline pump itself into his veins.

Thinking quickly, and maybe quite stupidly, Seanix lunged at his father. A gunshot rang throughout the air. Seanix's right leg exploded in pain, but he dismissed it. _{I can't concentrate on pain!}_ He shoved his father aside and grabbed the cane. _{I can fight my way out.}_ He wielded the cane like a baseball bat, ready to strike at any opponent who came near.

Kevin turned, looking at the cane, a nonchalant expression on his face. Then he walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a box. Seanix didn't relax his stance. His father opened the box and Seanix's heart plummeted. Twelve bullets gleamed in the light, and Seanix, thinking quickly, lunged at his father. Completely ignoring the fact that this was his own father, Seanix swung the bat.

The bat cracked against Kevin's shoulders. A horrible crunching noise was hurt as he father fell to the floor, with a shriek of pain. Whipping around, Seanix threw open the door and bolted down the hall, his tail feathers behind him. Seanix came across a door. Throwing open the door, he found nothing but darkness.

"Seanix..?" A strangled voice came thorugh the darkness. It was Officer Delgado. But he sounded like he was being choked. Seanix nodded to the lion, feeling along the wall for a light switch,

"Yes. I'm here. Don't panic." He comforted the lion. Feeling a switch in the wall, he flipped it. Light flooded the room. The lion was tied to a chair, a tame collar around his neck. Seanix gazed at the mechanic. _{Those things haven't been around for at least 30 years!}_ Seanix put down the walking cane, and began untying the ropes. As Delgado stood up, he put his paws on the collar. It was obviously too tight. He probably had a hard time breathing, let alone talking.

"I don't know how to take this thing off. I'm sorry. We will have to have Mr. Gelado do something about it. Let's get out of here."

Delgado nodded, and, after Seanix grabbed the walking cane,the duo began running down the halls.

Gunshots echoed through the hall, and he felt two bullets fly past him, missing by mere millimeters. Another gunshot rang out, and suddenly Delgado growled in pain, collapsing on the ground. He clutched his right arm, his teeth clenched in pain.

"Don't fall! We need to get out of this place!" He picked up the lion, and, Delgado leaning on him, Seanix ran down the hall.

Seanix was about to turn a corner when Winston appeared out of no where. Seanix instantly swung the cane like a baseball bat, but the eagle was too witty. He grabbed the cane and yanked it from the smaller bird's grip. Winston swung the cane. Seanix tried to duck and evade the attack, but Winston quickly altered the path of the cane. The cane slammed into his shoulder. Seanix let out a choked cry and fell to the ground, but Winston caught him. The large brown and white eagle grabbed him by his long, slender neck. Seanix gasped for air. Delgado skidded to a stop behind him, clutching his bleeding arm. If this eagle tightened his grip, Seanixs neck would probably snap.

Winston lifted the white peacock into the air, glaring him straight in the eyes, brown to blue. Seanix opened his beak, trying to get any air. Then, the eagle screeched, slamming Seanix on the ground, smashing his head onto the concrete. 

* * *

Delgado watched in horror as his partner was slammed to the ground by the large, muscular eagle. Then, his teeth clenched, he snarled and leapt at the eagle. Winston turned, his brown eyes narrowed in hate.

The lion leapt at the eagle, wrapping his paws around his neck in a choke hold. The eagle shrieked, and slammed himself against the nearest concrete wall. Pain erupted in his right arm, causing his grip on the bird to loosen. Eagel reached behind him, grabbing the lion and flipping him to the ground. Now on his back, Delgado reached out and slashed at Eagel.

His claws hit home, and Eagel shrieked in pain. His chest had four claw marks on it. The claw marks weren't deep, and Eagel recovered quickly. Delgado got up, just as he was about to launch another attack on the bald eagle, he gasped in pain. Electrical shocks coursed through his body, tensing his muscles and relaxing at the same time. Delgado's teeth ground against each other, as he kneeled to the ground; trying to remove the tight tame collar.

The electrical currents subsided, and Delgado gasped, for air and in relief as the pain ebbed away.

Winston Eagel chuckled. Another figure approached. It was Kevin Featherworthy- Seanix's father and the very mastermind of this whole enterprise. His smug face and the gun in his feathers let the lion know that Kevin didn't exactly care that his only son was bleeding to death less than 10 feet away.

Delgado glared at the two birds, mustering all his remaining strength to form his words;

"You...monsters.."

"Ooohh. Look at the poor kitten." Kevin mercilessly kicked Delgado in his side, his talons digging into his hide. The lion silently roared in pain as he collapsed on his side. He needed to get help!

He eyed the two birds. Delgado watched in horror as Kevin loaded six bullets into the rounds of the gun, and pressed it to Delgado's forehead.

"Bye bye, kitty." 


	14. Talon's Revelation

**Talon's Point of View**

* * *

I sat in the chair, my head hanging and my wrists tied behind my back. _{Could this get any worse?}_ I thought to myself. I had lost the love of my life, been captured by the police, and now the only bird I was starting to trust had just been sent to be killed by his own father. And, to make matters worse, I still had to face the judge when this whole fiasco was over.

A gunshot startled me back into reality. I have to get out of here! I began wriggling around, trying to worm my way out of the ropes. I chuckled as I found a string of rope. I pulled on it and the ropes began loose. Crowe was terrible at tying knots. Soon enough my ropes were loose and I stood and looked around the room. There were no weapons. I need to find to something that can help me out.

I heard rapid footsteps coming my way. Quickly ducking behind the door, I peeked out the tiny window. It was Seanix! He quickly ducked into another room; possibly where the lion officer was being held. I opened the door and ran out towards him, trying to regroup with him. The sudden click of a gun made me freeze.

"Stop. Right. There."

I knew that voice. It was Kevin Featherworthy himself. I slowly turned around. My heart sank. I stared down the barrel of a gun.

"We can still work together.." I said slowly, trying to avoid having a bullet driven into my chest.

"Yeah. Right. You're working with the police now. That can't happen." Kevin said, the peacocks eyes narrowing as his blue feathers wrapped around the trigger of the gun. _{I can't die..Not at the paws of my own boss.}_

"Please..I can help you!" I said. Kevin was about to say something, when suddenly he glanced past me.

"He's getting away!" Aiming the gun over my shoulder, he shot the gun. Whipping my head to look, I saw Seanix and Delgado running away, Delgado clutching his arm and Seanix limping from a wound in his leg.

As Kevin fired another shot, I clenched my hands and lunged at him. I grabbed his wrists and pushed him back,

"You won't hurt them! You already killed my fiancé, I won't let you take these guys away!"

"You barely even knew them for a week! How can they be your friends?!" Kevin demanded, glaring into my black eyes.

"I don't even know them that well. But I know they mean well. I won't let you kill your son!" I shrieked as I shoved the blue and green peacock to the ground. Kevin turned on his back and pulled the trigger. I fell back, pain radiating from my collar bone. I glared at Kevin.

"I didn't want to do this. You my best assassin. Y-" Kevin was cut off by a roar in the distance. I looked behind me; Delgado was wrestling with Eagel. But suddenly the tame collar around his neck went off, bringing the lion to his knees. Kevin grabbed me and slung me against the nearest wall.

"Don't try anything stupid."

I didn't reply. Slumping against the concrete wall, I looked at my collar bone. Blood trickled down my chest and stomach, staining my black feathers crimson. I looked up. Kevin was striding over to Delgado, loading his gun. Just as Kevin held the gun to the lion's forehead.

 _{I am going completely and utterly insane..}_

"Stop.." I rasped. Kevin froze. _{I'm dead..I crossed the line. This is the end..}_ My heart began pumping about a thousand miles an hour.

"What did you just say, _Talon_?" Kevin seethed at me.

"I said. Stop." I said, standing and leaning heavily against the wall. "Do not hurt them."

"Oh?" Kevin asked, redirecting the loaded gun at me, "And why shouldn't I hurt him?"

"Because. You are a killer and a monster. I watched as you ordered your lackeys to kill my beloved. I watched as you allowed your own henchmen to beat your own son within a hair of death. I will not watch you kill another animal. I am _**finished**_."

Kevin was silent with shock. I felt the confidence growing within me. Then a smug smirk grew on his beak,

"Oh? How are you going to do that? If you make some cheesy, heroic speech, you must have something to back you up, right?" He said, holding his gun in his right wing.

"I k-"

"What was that, buddy?" I froze. Something cold pressed against my head. The click of the gun safety behind me only confirmed my fears. "Something about heroes?" Johnathon Crowe suggested, holding the gun to the back of my head.

 _{This is it. Now or never. Time to stop this madness..}_

Kevin hissed, _"Fire.."_

* * *

Talon ducked down, just as Crowe pulled the trigger. The gun exploded, and Kevin shrieked in pain. The next few moments were a blur.

Talon whipped around, tackling the smaller black bird and pinning him to the ground. The gun fired again, but Talon wasn't hit. He wrestled John until he managed the slam the crow against the wall. Talon yanked the gun from his feathery hands. Without a second thought he shot the crow.

His heart pumping in his ears, Talon whipped around. And, for the first few moment, he finally knew what was going on. Johnathon Crowe lay dead on the ground, Kevin lay unconscious on the ground, and, in the distance, Seanix lay bleeding on the ground, and Delgado had passed out from shock.

 _{What..have..we..done..}_

Talon looked at Kevin, his blue and green feathers stained red. He aimed the gun. _{These are for all those animals. And Lindsey.}_

Talon pulled the trigger, killing the mastermind. He looked at the gun in his wings.

"What did I just do.." He stared at Kevin and Johnathon. He stalked down the hallway, half-staggering, half-walking, and looked down at Seanix. The white peacock. Talon felt a tear streak down his face.

"Thanks for the wild ride." Talon didn't know whether Seanix was dead or not. And honestly, he didn't want to know. Talon walked around the corner sullenly. Only to bump into a wall of feathers.

That 'wall of feathers' was none other than Winston Eagel. Winston turned, a bloody cane in his wings. Talon gazed up at him, a saddened look in his eyes. The large bald eagle frowned.

"You were, and still are, my best friend in this crazy operation.." He said.

"I don't care anymore." Talon's gaze lingered on the cane for a little bit, and looked Winston in the eyes, "Please.."

 _{Lindsey..I'm sorry. I love you, so much.}_

* * *

Winston stared sadly at Talon, "The final animal on the.. list.." He slowly passed Talon's body, and walked out of the building. Kevin Featherworthy had turned his life upside down. Winston used to be a normal aviary member of Zootopia. But when he was dropped from his job, Kevin had approached and offered for him to join him in a 'revenge quest'. Winston never knew it would go this far.

Just as he exited the building, 4 wailing police cars and an ambulance pulled up to the building. Less than two seconds later, Chief Bogo leapt out of the car, taser in one hoof and gun in the other,

"Where are Featherworthy and Delgado?"

"In..Inside." He said. All of the animals in the police cars and ambulance ran inside. One of the hippo officers ran up to Winston and cuffed his wings. He was escorted to the police car. To be honest, he preferred this. He didn't want to see their reaction when they saw the scene inside.

* * *

 _Pain. Pain Everywhere._

 _..._

 _Heart rate monitors._

 _..._

 _More Pain. Darkness. Cold._

 _..._

 _I am dead. I must be._

 _..._

 _I can't hurt this much and still be alive._

 _..._

 _More heart rate monitors._

 _..._

 _Can I open my eyes?_

 _..._

 _OW! More pain! God, that hurts._

 _..._

 _Everything hurts. My hip hurts, my head hurts, my shoulders hurt._

 _..._

 _Can I die? Can all this pain kill me?_

 _Ok. Let's start over. I am Seanix Featherworthy. I am a ZPD Officer. My mother is alive. My father is a murdering mastermind. Delgado is probably dead. Talon is probably dead. Chief Bogo and the other officers didn't get here in time. I am the sole survivor of this mess, it seems._

 _Is my father dead? Truly dead? Did Chief Bogo kill him? Did my father kill Talon?_

 _..._

 _I need to wake up._

* * *

Seanix was met with the brightest of lights. The heart rate monitor beeped to the left of him. To his right, his mother sat, snoring softly with a book in her lap.

"M..M..Mother.." He croaked out.

Instantly his mother woke up, glanced at Seanix, and put her wing over her beak in happiness.

"My baby..What happened? Are you alright? You didn't kill anyone did you?" She barraged him with questions.

"Mom..it hurts.." He winced, grabbing her wing.

"I know, Baby, the doctors are trying to heal you. Tell, me baby, how did all this happen?"

"Mom..When Dad was in the car crash..He..He didn't die. He lived."

"What?! But..but.."

"I know. I faced off with him. He is still alive. I don't know if one of the officers killed him or not."

Seanix scanned his mother's face for a reaction. Her eyes were watery, and her beak was frowning. Seanix felt tears running down his feathered face.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I tried m-"

"Shh, it's ok, sweetie." His mother gently hugged him, careful to avoid his shoulder and head injuries.

Seanix hugged her back.


	15. The Hard Truth

After Seanix explained everything to his mother, she had stayed for about 15 minutes longer, then left. About an hour afterwards, Chief Bogo entered.

"Hello, Featherworthy."

"Hi, sir." Seanix replied, "Is Officer Delgado alive?"

"Yes. He's back at HQ. He was the only one- other than Eagel- who wasn't seriously injured when we found you guys." Chief Bogo moved a chair so he was facing the white peacock

"Eagel?" Seanix asked, "What happened to him?"

"He opened up and told us everything. He was charged with first-degee murder and involvement in the whole murder plot."

"Murder? But he didn't..." Seanix thought for a moment, "Talon..Is he alive?"

"Talon was the one that Eagel killed."

Seanix was quiet. Chief Bogo didn't say anything. Seanix spoke up for a moment,

"Is my father alive?"

"No. Eagel told us that he was killed by Talon. He said your father was about to kill Delgado, when he intervened."

"So..Talon saved us."

"Yes."

Seanix didn't speak. Chief Bogo spoke up again, his voice softer this time,

"You're a good cop, Featherworthy. We anticipate the day you will be back on the force with us." With that, the cape buffalo stood up and advanced towards the door.

"Wait. Who else survived..other than Delgado and Eagel?"

"Only you, Featherworthy. Johnathon Crowe, Talon Smith, and your father are all dead. As well as all of your father's minions and lackeys as well. All dead. I'm sorry." When Seanix said nothing and only stared ahead, Chief Bogo bid the peacock farewell, and left.

* * *

After that, Seanix was, what some would call, frozen with shock, fear, or depression. Except it was as if he was actually frozen. He barely ate, and when he did eat, it was in tiny bites. It would take him almost 2 hours to finish a single bowl of oatmeal, if he even finished it. Seanix only stared at the wall opposite him.

His formerly sapphire blue eyes were dull, and almost void of color. His once vibrant eyes now looked almost lifeless. His beautiful, white feathers turned grey from the long amount he went without washing them. Some of the nurses offered to wash his feathers for him while he as still in his hospital bed, but he simply waved them out.

Sometimes he would try to sleep. But he couldn't. Nightmares stalked in the darkness like a savage tiger, waiting to pounce the moment he fell into slumber. Dark rings formed under his eyes. The nurses were often forced to put him to sleep just so he could get enough sleep to stay alive.

Seanix's mother, David, and even some members of the police force came to visit him, including Judy and Nick. Judy gave the peacock various reading books, and Nick tried to do some magic tricks on the bird. None of them seemed to impress Seanix, or even get his full attention- to the fox's dismay. Chief Bogo even visited the bird when he got news that Seanix's emotional state wasn't improving. But the visits never snapped him back into reality. He just seemed to stare at the wall, stuck in an everlasting trance, it seemed.

One of the nurses came into the room, a clipboard in one of her paws. She was a young brown bear, whose fur looked like it had some russet dyes. She looked at Seanix,

"Ok, Mr. Featherworthy. What is the last thing you remember before losing conscious?"

"I was in the warehouse with Delgado." He answered, in a monologue-style voice, "I rounded a corner and Winston Eagel was there. I tried to hit him with a walking cane. But then he yanked it away..and hit me in the shoulder. Then grabbed me by the neck. Tight. Then everything turned black..I can't remember."

"That's alright, Seanix." She wrote everything on a clipboard, "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No. Please leave." He said boredly. With that, the nurse wrote some more things down on the clipboard, adjusted one of the bags above his bed, and left,

"Hey, you have someone who wants to visit you." She said, before letting the visitor in.

"Seanix? How are you, buddy?" David asked, entering the room. He gently closed the door behind him and sat next to the peacock. His face had mixed emotions.

"I honestly don't know what to say about you, Seanix. I'm upset to you." David said, the anger and hurt in his voice. Seanix looked over at him, his eyes bored and his face blank,

"I mean, you've been in this hospital for almost a month and you won't even talk to your best friend. And think about your poor mother! She is grieving right now and you won't even talk to her! I visited her yesterday and all she talks about it you. She wishes you would just open up and talk, not stare at the wall day in and day out! Just because your father died for a second time doesn't mean you get to be an apathetic fool, Seanix. I'm going to put it simply- you are a jerk to your friends and family. I saw what happened to you in the news, and to be honest I almost had a heart attack. I thought you died! I was so happy to see you alive, but I don't know if I should be so excited now. Can you at least look interested in the crap I say?! Or at least look like you're listening? Yes, you're dad died and one of partners died in action. That happens, Featherworthy! That is how life is! And for someone who had to take care of his mother, you're acting like the worst type of son. Your poor mother is crying her heart out and what do you do? You stare at a wall. GOD!" The elk bellowed out the last word, and, his body tense, he whipped around and punched the wall so hard, Seanix was sure David broke at least two bones in his hooves. He winced in pain. With that, David stomped out of the hospital room, shooting one last glare at Seanix before leaving.

Seanix thought about what David said. And, for the first time in a month, he cried.


	16. A Memory Never Forgotten

Seanix looked at the nurse nervously.

"A..Are you sure now is the right time?"

"Yes. Go ahead, Mr. Featherworthy. One step in front of the other."

Seanix swung his feet over the bed. It had been about a month since he had last walked. Or even left his bed. After David dragged him through the harsh truth, Seanix had demanded, politely, that the doctors finish his treatment as quickly as possible so he could leave the hospital and go back to the police force. And his family

After that, it was only a few days later that Seanix was taking these steps. Seanix leaned on his feet, wobbled a bit, before walking to the nurse. His hip ached a little, but nothing hurt.

"Great job, Mr. Featherworthy! Now, walk around the room." Seanix heeded her advice and began to walked around the room, his talons making a _tap tap tap_ sound as they touched the tile floor.

"Ok. We have you scheduled for release next Saturday. Since you showed fine improvement on your legs, I will see if they can release you this Wednesday. If you feel like you haven't walked around enough, you can walk around, maybe look out your window?"

"Thank you. That would be great." He smiled at her.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Seanix slowly walked towards the entrance of the hospital. A walking cane was gripped tightly in his hand, and he clutched his phone in his other hand. He hated using the walking cane, but he either use the walking cane or risk damaging his hip. As the young brown bear nurse walking him out, she looked at him,

"Is there anything else you need before you call your ride?"

"No. But thank you. You've helped me a lot."

"Sure thing." She nodded and walked back inside the hospital, a clipboard in her paws.

Seanix dialed the number in his phone.

"Mom?"

"BABY! What is it?! Do I need to get to the hospital! What's wrong?!"

"Mom. Can you pick me up?"

* * *

"I'm so happy that you are out of the hospital. What I can't believe is that you want to go back to work today! That's dangerous!"

"I know. But... I feel like I need to get to the Police Station. I don't... I guess I am drawn there."

"Ok. You will have to get a new uniform- your current one is probably torn up in a dumpster somewhere."

His mother sighed. Then, she turned and drove up to an Ice Cream Shop- Jerry Jumbueax Jr's Ice Cream Parlor.

"I just..can we celebrate before you go back to work?"

"Of course, Mom. I could use a sweet treat. Haha!" He laughed as he walked into the ice cream store. His sapphire blue eyes widened at the size of the popsicle sticks.

As Seanix put in an order for an extra small vanilla bowl with sprinkles, he watched as the elephants- with gloved trunks- scooped his ice cream. He smiled as his mother paid for the $10 bowl.

"How about we stay here and eat?" His mother offered, sitting at a table.

Seanix nodded, and advanced towards her. Suddenly a black figure appeared out of nowhere, colliding with the white peacock. Seanix, in his frightened state, yelped and leapt backwards. The black figure gasped as her ice cream cone spilled on her blue shirt.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry, ma'am."

"Don't be..It's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going.." She said quietly. Seanix looked at her.

 _{No..It can't be..}_ He thought as he looked at the raven _{She looks just like Talon}_

"Say, what is your name?" He asked,

"Skye. Skye Smith." She said, "Are you Seanix Featherworthy?"

"Yes..Did you know Talon Smith?"

"He's my half-brother..He passed away a month ago? Where you there?" She asked softly.

"Yes. Sadly I couldn't save him. But he was a good bird."

"I guess. Anyway I am so sorry about bumping into you.."

"Don't worry. I'll buy you another one."

"Thanks. You're really kind." Skye said shyly.

Seanix nodded, turning and ordering another ice cream cone for the raven. He handed her the cone,

"I hope I can see you again soon. How about we meet here, next week at 4?"

"Sure. I'll see what I can do. Goodbye, Mr. Featherworthy." She smiled and left, nibbling her ice cream.

Seanix smiled and walked over to his mother.

"I saw that, Seanix." She said, a smirk on her beak.

"What?" He asked, "She spilled her ice cream, so I was a gentlebird and bought her a new one."

"Mmmhmm. I know what I saw."

"Mom please. Let's finish this ice cream and head over to the police station."

* * *

Seanix exited the car and looked at the huge building. He smiled. He walked over the steps, using the walking cane every time his hip started aching. He walked up to the door. He hesitated for a moment.

His mother looked behind him and nodded, a smile on her beak. Seanix turned and walked into the ZPD.

"Wait a minute. Why..is it so dark?" He glance around. Darkness surrounded him.

 **"Welcome back, Seanix!"** The lights flipped on and the animals of the ZPD roared the greeting at the white peacock. Seanix's heart leapt in his throat, and his eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Across the foyer, animals gathered and smiled as Seanix gaped.

"Did you guys seriously do this? For me?"

"Your mother called and said you were out of the hospital, so we whipped together a party celebrating it!"

"You guys seriously didn't have to." He reassured them as he joined the crowd.

"It was Clawhauser's idea. He missed you so he wanted to throw a party." Delgado said, his collar removed and recovered from his wounds.

"So, how about cake?" Nick asked, a lopsided smile gracing his muzzle. 


	17. Epilogue

_**Two faithful years later**_

Seanix breathed out nervously. He gazed at the mirror. His reflection stared right back at him. A black suit donned his white feathers. A white rose was tucked into his suit pocket. David walked up to him, wearing a dark blue suit with an orange tie.

"You got your vows? Wedding starts in 10 minutes."

"Of course I do. But what if something goes wrong.."

"Don't talk like that. We already rehearsed it twice. 'Got nothing to worry about."

"If you say so."

"I know so. That kind of stuff happens with me as your best man."

Seanix rolled his eyes at the elk's ego. He smoothed out his suit and checked his tail feathers. David grabbed Seanix by his shoulders,

"Calm. Down. You will be fine. If something went wrong, she still loves you."

"You're right. Thank you, David. Let's do this."

"That's the spirit!" He slapped Seanix on the back, almost causing the white bird to fall.

* * *

Seanix walked up to his mother and hugged her. The chimes started playing in the auditorium. He linked wings with his mother and walked down the aisle with her. The animals turned and smiled as the groom walked down the center of the church, some animals cried, wiping away their tears.

As he reached the first row of pews, his mother broke away from him and sat down in the front seat.

Seanix took his place to the left of the horse pastor. David followed shortly after, a pink flamingo- the maid of honor, wearing a beautiful purple dress, on his arm. Several other animals followed.

Then the guests stood up, facing the door. The wedding chimes began ringing. Seanix watched as Skye Smith, the beautiful raven, slowly walked down the aisle. Her white dress had a train that matched Seanix's tail feathers. Her father, a black raven, walked beside her. Seanix beamed. Many of the animals began crying, and smiling and nodding at the bride. As the two black birds approached, her father kissed her on the cheek, and then slowly walked back to the pews.

"Seanix Alexander Featherworthy, do you take this raven, Skye Belle Smith, to be your lawfully wedded mate, wife, and lover?"

"I do."

"Will you care for her, in sickness and in health, for poorer or rich, to have and to hold, and be forever faithful to her?"

"I do."

"Ms. Skye Smith, will you take this white peacock, Seanix Alexander Featherworthy, to be your mate, husband and lover?"

"I do."

"Will you care for him, in sickness and in health, for poorer or rich, to have and to hold, and be forever faithful to him?"

"I do."

"Then, by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss."

The crowd erupted into cheers as the black and white bird kissed. Seanix smiled as he pulled his bride in close. He looked at her, her eyes sparkling. Everything else- the pastor, the crowd, the cheering- was all drowned out. For once in 13 years, he was truly happy.

* * *

 _ **~The End~**_

* * *

Omg! Yes! Happy endings everywhere! *throws wedding rice and blows bubbles*

I am so happy with this story! Sad, that Talon had to die, especially when he was my favorite character in this mad house. But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this story. I really did.

Thank you for reading this. And if you are asking, my next story is a Kung Fu Panda story. OC-Insert style :D

Thank you once again, and have a great day!


End file.
